Kittens of Doom
by TheCupcakeViking
Summary: Mia is a sixteen year old teenager with problems of her own. When she rescues eight little fluffy kittens and brings them home, she figured she could use them as "therapy"-animals. Never did she imagine the cute little kittens was S-ranked criminals from another world striving for world domination. As if she didn't have enough problems of her own ...
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: Do I have to admit defeat every time?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's and the plot.**

 **Warning: ... I don't remember that but watch out for bad language if there's anything in this chapter ...**

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

" … _It never was easy, you know. All the pain; guilt … all the hateful glares followed by nasty words behind my back. No, it was by no means easy to pretend that one didn't care, that one didn't get hurt by those words; that one didn't shrink under those glares._

 _But you know what? God created me for a reason. He placed me on this planet to find my own path to walk. I believe in destiny, in fate. I believe that yes, my future is already laid out for me, but it is not only one future. There's several to choose between, but the one you get, depends on the actions you take and the decisions you make._

 _And remember, no one, no matter what anyone tells you, can decide your fate. They can have an influence on your actions, but in the end it's your choices which you make that will decide which future you will get."_

Glaring at the screen with a small scowl on my face, I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes. It had begun beautifully but then, somewhere down the road, it all got so … _cheesy_. This evil thing known as writer's block was killing me, literally. The ideas inside my head was screaming to be written down but the inspiration weren't with me. It was like my vocabulary had suddenly shrunken to minimalistic sizes and damn, it was starting to get to me.

When my father suddenly knocked on the door, I jumped in the chair. I hadn't heard him coming up the stairs and that itself, spoke of the seriousness of my problem with this evil writer's block.

"Mia, honey, are you awake?" came my father's deep voice.

"Yeah … just woke up." I answered, the lie not bothering me the least.

"M'kay. Supper's ready." My father said and then moved away from the door and down the stairs.

I sighed once more. Pushing back the office chair I stood up and walked over to the mirror hanging on my wall. The sight that met me, made me cringe in horror. I looked absolutely _horrible_. The bags under my eyes was getting darker from my lack of sleep, my skin had an unhealthy yellow-ish color and my normally bright red hair, was dull and boring.

I really needed to see a doctor soon. My health was failing and my stress levels was reaching new heights. Pulling my hair back into a messy ponytail, I hurried out into the bathroom right beside the stairs and splashed water in my face. Drying my face with one of my father's neon green towels, he loved to buy; I walked down the stairs and into my kitchen. My father and two older brothers, the twins Daniel and Cameron, was already sitting at the table and eating Spaghetti Bolognese.

Of course, they didn't wait for me …

Walking over and sitting down beside my father across from Cameron I filled my own plate with the delicious food. My father was currently telling my brothers about some promotion at work and the chances to work overseas. Cameron, ever the daddy's boy, listened intently, nodded from time to time and asked questions. I knew he would die for a chance to work at my father's company but since he was still in college and had two years left, he couldn't really get a job there.

I didn't listen and neither did Daniel. I was absently floating about in my mind while eating my food. Daniel seemed to do something akin to what I was doing but knowing him and his obsessions, the things he thought of was far from reality and closer to one of those lame comic books he liked to read.

"Mia?"

The calling of my name brought me back to reality with a mighty push and I looked at my father without bother hiding my confusion. He sighed when he understood that I'd head zero of what he had just been telling my brothers. Daniel seemed to expect me to blow up at any moment, and behind his glasses, Cameron was looking at me like I was the dirt beneath the shoe.

"What did you say? I wasn't listening." I said with my mouth full of food and swallowed.

"Clearly not …" Cameron muttered quietly and I glared at him.

However, before I had a chance to defend myself and possibly insult him, my father faked a cough to gain my attention.

"What?"

"I was telling you that I have to leave for a couple of weeks, possibly more because of work. I leave in a week and was asking you if you would like to come with me or stay here?"

"You're leaving?" I repeated and ate a little more. "Where too?"

"Norway." My father answered.

I stopped and looked up at him, mouth hanging open as if I was some kind of fish.

"You will leave in one week to Norway, which is by the way on the other side of the planet, and you are actually asking me if I would like to come?" I slowly asked.

He nodded.

"Of course not." I exclaimed with horror in my voice.

It's not that I don't like Norway, I'm half Norwegian myself, but first of all, I couldn't speak the language at all. I would have to leave my home, my friends and even school. I would have to learn another language while trying to adapt to the freezing winter that happened to terrorize the country right now.

"I'm staying here. I'm sixteen, I can look after myself. Besides I've been home alone before, remember? And I was thirteen back then and that was for two months and the house was still standing when you came back." I reminded him.

"But your cat was dead and so was all the plants. The yard looked like a jungle and don't make me remind you of the pond …" Cameron cut in and I gave him my best death glare and then directed my death glare to Daniel when he shuddered at the thought of what is called "The Pond Incident".

"I've told you over and over again that Mr. Bean's death was _not_ my fault." I snarled and pouted when my father clicked his tongue.

"Are you sure you can be alone?" my father asked and looked dubiously at me. "It could be for only three weeks, but it could also be for six months or more." He added.

I sighed.

"I will be fine. I can invite Makayla over if that will calm you down." I said and rolled my eyes at Cameron and Daniels identical horrified looks. "Would you stop that? She's not that bad." I defended my friend.

"She tried to knock me out once by drugging my cola so she could kidnap me and force me to marry her." Daniel exclaimed with a haunted look in his eyes. "She even told me she has a vibrator she liked to pretend was me." He added, as his face turned into a sickly green color.

"Not to mention she once asked me if I could make out with her while pretending to be Daniel." Cameron added as his cheeks turned red.

"Oi, I'm trying to eat here." I exclaimed glaring at them. "And she just has a minor crush on Daniel, that's all. No need to make it sound like she's a lunatic." I added with a light snarl.

The twins looked at each other and then at me.

"She _is_ a lunatic." They chorused and then returned to eating.

"Ahem …" came my father's voice. "If you have any problems at all I will expect you to come live with me in Norway. I will get your brothers to check up on you once in a while."

Daniel and Cameron looked possible sick to the fact that first, my father hadn't declined my suggestion about Makayla and second of all, that they would have to be near her. I rolled my eyes. They made her sound like a lunatic and that was plainly overreacting.

We finished dinner and then cleaned the table together. When all was done, I hurried up the stairs to my room before any of them could ask me anything or demand my presence to one of those hideous family nights my father forced us to do once in a while.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

The week quickly came and went. The twins returned to college two days after my father's announcement and my father worked a lot, many nights overtime too. I went to school and when the school finished I would either return to my house or hang out with Makayla at her place.

Makayla lived at her own place due to having some asses as parents. I knew that her family relations was difficult after her sister passed away three years ago and the arguments she often got into with her parents and other siblings and relatives but she always brushed it off as nothing important, refusing to lean on me or anyone else for support.

"I call upon your attention." Makayla cooed and pulled my hair.

"What?" I asked and glared at her, when she swatted my hand away and once again pulled on my hair. "Stop that."

"Then stop spacing out like that." Makayla snorted and sipped at her tea. "What are you thinking about?" she added and tilted her head curiously.

"Nothing." I quickly brushed her off.

Makayla raised an elegant eyebrow and looked at me as if I was an idiot for thinking I could brush her off that easily. I sighed and sipped at my own tea.

"It's just because my father is leaving for Norway tomorrow morning because of work." I told her and Makayla's eyebrows met her hairline.

"Not you?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I'll stay here. Daniel and Cameron will check up on me from time to time. It's just, you know, I don't know how long he'll stay there. What if it'll be permanent?" I asked. "Then I would have to move to Norway."

"That won't happen, you know. I'm not letting you go to the other side of the planet without war." Makayla snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I know you won't." I smiled and swatted her hand away when she tried to punch me on my arm. "Stop that."

Makayla ignored me and tried to punch me again. I rolled my eyes, mimicking what she had done minutes before. She always managed to make my mood better when I was down one way or the other.

"Will Daniel be there too? Or will I have to do without my cute little nerd?" Makayla asked and apparently the thought of my brother being absent while she was around not good.

"Cameron and Daniel won't be there much. They will come and check up every few month if my father is gone that long." I told her and mentally sent an apology to Daniel for all the trouble coming his way in the near future.

I still didn't believe Makayla to be as crazy as the twins insisted she was. However, I did know my best friend's obsession with my older brother was beginning to get out of hand and until I figured out how to cure for it, Daniel would have to live with being her medicine for now.

"Really? I guess I need to charge the battery on my camera so I could possible see if I could get some sexiness up on my wall." Makayla laughed and wiggled her eyebrows up and down like some kind of villain in a black and white movie.

"Aw, come one, Makayla, it's my brother we're talking about." I whined and faked a couple of vomiting sounds.

I really didn't need to think of my brother as anything but that, and the mental images Makayla kind of forced me to see, wasn't something I wanted to see. Neither did I want to think about Cameron like that. Makayla laughed at me but I was quite serious actually.

"You're such a drama queen." She teased and punched me lightly in the arm.

"And you're such a pervert." I retorted, still a little scarred about the mental image she had forced into my head.

"And I'm proud of it." She laughed and crossed her arms. "There's a reason why my biggest idol is Jiraya-sama." She added and wiggled her eyebrows again.

Oh, that's right. Makayla's obsession with my brother kind of made her read the same stuff he did and watch the same nerd shows as he did. When she had first announced her intentions to start reading manga and watch anime, I figured she would eventually stop it but no, she actually kept reading and watching it. She had told me all about her favorite manga and anime because her _idol_ – yep, he's fictional – belonged in one of those books.

"Okay …" I deadpanned and decided not to ask into anything.

I didn't have all night to listen to her ranting about some fictional super pervert.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Two days before my father had to leave for Norway, I had been out grocery shopping and on my way home I saw a rather large card box halfway between some dumpsters in an alley. Staring at the box I looked around to see if anyone was around before looking back again.

The card box was moving …

It was very subtle but there were no mistaking it, the box was indeed moving. Warily stepping into the alley an making my way to the offending box, I kept staring. I didn't like this. Boxes wasn't supposed to move by itself.

Of course I knew what would be inside of it, I just didn't want to think about it. The world was a cruel place already, I didn't need to see more of the cruelty humanity could be possible of. When right beside the box, I sighed deeply and bowed down to gently pick up the box and as careful as I could, made my way back home. I did my best as to not make the box wobble to much so the fuzziness inside wouldn't tumble around.

Thankfully I didn't come across any other moving boxes.

"Dad, I'm home." I called out when I walked inside the house and pushed the door closed with my foot.

I could hear his muffled reply from somewhere inside the house but I guessed he was in his bedroom or in his home office. Walking into the living room, I placed the card box on the coffee table and the groceries beside me on the couch. I reached out and with a sigh and a curse, I opened the box.

Nine oddly colored kitties whipped their head around and looked up at me with what I best can describe as a kitty glare. For a bunch of kitties the glare was pretty impressive.

"I had so hoped there wouldn't be any animals inside." I said aloud and reached out to grab the closest one, which just so happened to be the biggest one with bluish fur.

I placed the oddly colored cat in my lap and stroke it. At first, it seemed reluctant to give in to my touch but then grudgingly it gave in and began purring like a Ferrari.

"Mia, do you know wh-" my father began as he descended down the stairs but stopped when he saw the box and the kitten in my lap.

He placed a hand over his mouth and his eyes grew big and he even managed some fake tears to sum up his the-world-is-so-cruel look.

"Oh my, are those kittens? Did you find them? Oh my, they are such oddly colored. Do you think they were abused before being thrown out?"

"Dad, breathe. And don't come to close," I warned him and held a hand up to stop him coming all the way over to the kittens. "I know they are adorable but you're allergic to them." I reminded him and he sullenly complied and stopped.

"Where did you find them?" he asked and I shrugged.

"In an alley and half hidden between some dumpsters." I answered and looked up at my father to see the horrified look on his face.

"Oh my, that's horrible. Mia, honey, please tell me you are going to keep them?" my father said and looked down at the boxful of kitties.

"Uh, dad, you can count, right? You are aware of how many kittens are here, right?" I asked him slowly.

He nodded and gave me a blinding smile.

"Eight little fuzzy kittens." He said and picked up a golden colored one with amazingly blue eyes and a bang covering its left eye.

I had never seen a cat with a bang but then again, these kittens defiantly didn't seem normal or even remotely close to the term.

"Then you wouldn't have to be alone, right, honey?" my father reminded me and scratched the little golden kitten under its chin, making it purr like a motor.

"But didn't Cameron remind you about Mr. Bean?" I snorted and rolled my eyes.

My father didn't answer right away, he only stared at me for what seemed like eternity before finally sighing. He placed the kitten down on the floor and then one by one he lifted the rest of the kittens out of the box, making them run for it instantly. I held onto the big blue kitten, forcing it to endure my affection and with what could only be described as a kitty-sigh, it stayed on my lap.

"Honey, I know that the circumstances regarding Mr. Bean's death is rather mysterious but you are no longer thirteen." My father said seriously. "I hope my trust in you will not be ill-placed." He added.

I rolled my eyes. Damn, the old man really knew how to guilt-trip me for something I hadn't even done yet.

"But these guys … they will be mine, right?" I asked him and he nodded. "So I can teach them to be evil geniuses towards Daniel and Cameron?" I asked hopefully and noticed the kitten in my lap making a snorting sound.

"No. No teaching your cats to be evil creatures." My father said sternly and I pouted.

I was never allowed any fun …

"M'kay, dad, as you wish." I said gloomily and scratched the giant blue creature on my lap behind his ear.

"Well, I'm off now that we've settled things here. I can feel the allergic reaction coming." My father said, sniffing a little before turning around and hurrying up the stairs again.

"I told you to keep your distance." I called after him which only got me some muffled curses in return and a loud meowing somewhere in the house too.

I snickered evilly and decided to search for Mr. Bean's old litter box which I was sure was somewhere in the house. Placing the blue giant beside me, I stood and stretched a little before walking towards the stairs, humming as I made my way up at the third floor. By the time I reached the door leading to the attic five kittens had gathered around my feet, the big blue one being one of them. I looked down at the five kittens and noticed a silver colored one with fuchsia colored eyes hissing at black kitten with a the faintest orange colored swirl pattern in its face. The silver one seemed highly aggressive and I furrowed my brows as I crouched down and immediately got the attention of the five little fuzzy animals.

"Hey, you little bully, would you stop being so mean?" I scolded the feline, which gave me an angry look and then proceeded to hiss at me. "I wonder what gender you are." I muttered thoughtfully and quickly grabbed the silver one, nimbly avoiding the sharp kitty claws.

The kitten kept hissing and tried to free itself from my grasp but to no avail. Checking, I concluded it was a male and although it cost me a couple of tiny wounds, I managed to calm the little fellow down when I scratched him under his chin.

"You truly are a beautiful little one, aren't you?" I told him and smiled. "I bet you're quite the popular fellow amongst the lady cats, huh?"

Placing the kitten down I decided to check the rest of the kittens when I had found Mr. Bean's old litter box so there would be no accidents inside the house. Opening the door and making my way up the stairs, I told myself to breathe and relax. There was no monsters hiding in the attic. No monsters. Only dust, spiders and maybe a mouse or two but what was it. No crazy maniacs lurking in the corners, waiting for me to turn my back on them so they could slaughter me with an axe.

I blame Daniel and Cameron on my fear of crazy axe-murderers.

Breathe hitching in my throat when I thought I heard something move in that far corner right in front of me, I quickly made my way to where I knew most of Mr. Bean's old stuff was huddled together and went through it, glancing over my shoulder and listening after sounds from time to time. When I finally found the damn thing, I dashed to the stairs and almost tripped over the kittens in my hurry to get down from the attic.

I really, _really_ hated the damn attic.

Breathing out a sigh of relief I almost fainted out of pure relief that I wouldn't have to stay another second up there. I could hear the muffled yell of my father but decided that he could wait until my wobbly legs was no longer trying to collapse under me. If it was important, I knew he would come find me.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Later that day both Daniel and Cameron returned home. My father had been nice enough to go out and buy everything I would need for my cats and more. Right now, I was trying to make the giant scratching post my father had bought. It was gigantic and even I couldn't reach the highest spot on it even when I stood straight with arms above my head. I wasn't that tall to begin with but I wasn't _that_ small. The kittens had each a bowl and there was three bowls filled with water. The food was premium, the best of the best and they had gotten toys, collars and whatever not.

The only reason why my father could afford something like that was because he was kind of rich. Not a billionaire or even close to but he defiantly earned more than six well-paid families would earn in a year.

"Wait." Cameron exclaimed when he saw three of the eight kittens watching me while I was trying to build that scratching thing.

I looked up to see his eyes almost popping out of his face and sent a smile his way. Daniel was standing beside him, imitating his twin brother's expression but with his mouth hanging up too.

"What?" I asked and looked at the two of them.

"Dad let you have three cats?" Cameron asked with an I-don't-believe-this-tone.

"Eight." I answered.

"What?" Cameron asked and furrowed his eyes in a confused kind of way.

"He actually let me have eight cats. The other five is somewhere in the house doing kitty stuff." I smirked and laughed at my brothers expressions.

"Eight?" Daniel repeated and as if that had been what they had been waiting for, suddenly the rest of the kitties came bouncing down the stairs as if Satan himself was hot at their heels.

They stopped the second they saw the twins. Daniel and Cameron was staring at the kittens and I could practically see the wheels turning in their heads. Then Daniel raised a finger towards the blue kitten and with a serious expression, he looked over at me.

"Little sister, let's name that one Kisame." Daniel said, his face completely serious.

I deadpanned and noticed absently the kittens stiffening on the spot but decided to ignore it.

"I am not naming my cats after some fictional characters in one of your nerd books." I said.

"But it's blue. And it's biggest of them all." Daniel whined. "Please. It would be so _cool_."

"No."

Daniel pouted but he quickly overcame it and instead tried to coerce the blue kitten over to him so he could bestow his affection upon the feline creature. The blue kitten didn't seem impressed by any of his high-pitched attempts to make it come to him.

"What did you name them?" Daniel asked and finally gave up trying to make the kitten come to him.

"Nothing. They are all males. I checked them earlier but haven't found any names yet." I shrugged and absently petted the black one with the swirl pattern in its face.

"All of them are males?" Cameron repeated and sent the kittens a displeased look.

"Yes." I said and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Aren't you going to get them neutered then?" Cameron asked and I saw all of them stiffen this time for sure. "Just so there will be no accidents inside or to prevent them from fighting each other."

"I have been thinking about it, but it won't happen in the near future. They are still just babies." I said and returned to my task beforehand, which proved not to be as easy as I had originally thought it would be.

"You aren't that much of a handy man, are you little sister?" Daniel snickered and I glared at him.

When thirty more minutes had passed with no progress whatsoever, Daniel finally had enough pity to try to help me out. What I had spent almost three hours to try to make, took Daniel mere twenty minutes but when it was finally finished, it was pretty impressive.

"It wasn't that hard, was it now?" Daniel snickered and I stuck my tongue out at him which only made him laugh.

"I hate you." I deadpanned and even Cameron managed to let a small smile cross his normally stiff features. Only when Cameron smiled could I see the handsomeness in both twins. I knew that Daniel was quite popular among the females of my generation and even a couple of the females of the older generation was unable to resist his face and body, but as far as I knew, even though Cameron had a couple of stubborn fan-girls, he didn't have nearly as many as Daniel.

Secretly, Cameron was quite satisfied with that. They were twins but they were as different as day and night. They looked alike with their dark brown hair, honey colored eyes and in general aristocratic features but whereas Daniel liked comic books and pulling pranks, Cameron loved old English literature and calmness. Their personalities was completely different and as such they were only twins in the form of appearance.

"What are you going to name them?" Cameron asked and eyed the kittens warily when they neared him to sniff at him. "They seem awfully intelligent." He added and looked over at me.

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm not sure exactly how intelligent they are but they are above the average of an animal." I agreed and the kittens all looked up at me. "Sometimes they even seem human."

"It's like some of those fanfictions I read on the internet with Akatsuki coming to our world in the form of fluffy little animals. It's kind of cool." Daniel said and pointed at the blue one. "That one would naturally be Kisame and so the smaller coal black one would be Itachi and they would partners." Daniel added and so he began to point out each of the kittens and who they would represent and who they would be partnered with. Oddly enough, the thing with the pairings, seemed to make sense. I had noticed my cats to be a little asocial except with one or two of the other kittens.

"And that one," Daniel said and pointed to the black one with the swirl pattern, "Would be Obito, better known as both Madara and Tobi. He would normally pair up with no one but after Sasori's death he decided to enter the game. He was first partnered with Zetsu who actually did nothing but use him and the true Madara in an attempt to free Princess Kaguya, the first human to ever have chakra. After Sasori was killed by Sakura he made up the Tobi-persona and was partnered with Deidara until Deidara's death."

The kittens, especially the black one with the swirl pattern, had all turned rigid. The other black one looked shocked in some way and the blonde one had its hackles raised. Six kittens was eyeing the bi-colored one and the black one with the swirl pattern warily, while the two black sheep's was eying each other and the rest of the kittens warily.

"So this one was look like someone called Tobi?" I asked and picked up the black one with the swirl pattern.

Daniel nodded and I scratched the little thing behind its ear and it reluctantly started to purr.

"I like that name." I said and smiled down at the kitten. "I think I'll name him Tobi." I added and hugged the little fluffy animal close.

"Awesome." Daniel exclaimed. "Now let's name that one Kisame." He said and pointed to the blue kitten.

"No. I'm not naming him Kisame. I only named this little one Tobi because it's a name so close to the English language it isn't hard for me to pronounce."

Looking over at the rest of the kittens I figured I needed to name them sooner or later, so I might as well get it over with. Now, it's not because I don't like naming animals but I was so bad to name living things, Makayla had actually forbid me to name any of her children or even come with name suggestions. She even went so far as to try to make me promise her I would go over all of my own future-children's names with her before settling on one. I hated to admit it, but it was true so I really did promise her.

Sitting down on the floor, the silver, the blue and Tobi hurried over to me although the silver and blue kittens joined forces and chased off Tobi. I pitied the little guy. Picking up the silver one I thought to be gorgeous, I smiled at the sour look in its fuchsia colored eyes.

"I think I'll name this little one Gorgeous. He's quite the handsome fella, don't you think?" I asked my brothers but knew they wouldn't answer me.

They had lost interest in me and the kittens so they were now discussing something about school. I didn't envy them.

"And you, little monster, will be named Blue." I told the blue kitten.

It was so painfully obvious I wondered if I should have called Makayla so she could help me out but knowing her, she would agree with my brother and fore me into naming them after the characters in those books they were both reading. I knew it was because she wanted an excuse to name one of them Kakuzu, a character in those nerd books she had a fan-girl crush on.

"You," I said and pointed to the pitch black one which was always silent. "I will call you Kieran."

Satisfied with the names I had come up with so far I looked around and decided the name the brown male kitten, the one with all the stitch patterns across its body. And I had the perfect name for it.

"I will name you Scarface, little one." I cooed and reached down to scratch the little thing but it avoided my affection.

Eyeing the kitten, I shrugged after a couple of moments. It wasn't my problem if the little monster didn't want my love right now. I knew he would give in to me at some point or another; I just had to give him time.

"Alright, next one." I exclaimed and my eyes settled on the reddish one with brown eyes. "You will be Darth Maul. You're red like him." I winked at the kitten who regarded me with a who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you-are look.

"Little sister, what are you doing?" Daniel asked and as he hovered over me and looked down at the kittens gathered in a semi-circle in front of me.

"I'm naming them." I answered and laid my head back to look up at my brother.

"Oh God no. What cruel names have you come up with so far?" Cameron asked and I glared at him.

My brothers, my father and most of my family seemed to think the same way as Makayla.

"That one is Tobi. Then there is Gorgeous, Blue, Kieran, Scarface and that one is Darth Maul. I haven't found any names for those two." I said and pointed at the blonde kitten and the black and white kitten.

"Darth Maul?" Daniel repeated with a not so impressed look.

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" I asked and scratched Blue.

I just loved the big blue feline. He was such a cutie and he seemed to be much more willing to accept my affection than most of the others. However, it was understandable. I wouldn't be too willing to trust anyone myself if someone had forced me into a card box and thrown me out like I was garbage.

"Isn't that animal cruelty?" Daniel asked me.

"Not as much as naming a kitten Kisame." I retorted and snatched the blonde one up from the floor.

"Mia, you have no imagination when it comes to naming another living being." Cameron said. "I would much rather have Daniel or even your insane best friend Makayla naming them than you."

"That was mean." I sniffed and hugged the little blonde kitten close to me. "You are so mean, Cameron." I added with big wet puppy eyes.

"No. I was merely telling the truth." Cameron deadpanned and I glared at him.

"Whatever. This one will be Spike." I proclaimed and held the little blonde kitten up the same way Rafiki did with Simba.

"Spike? What is wrong with you?" Daniel exclaimed exasperated and I laughed evilly.

"Then wait for the last name. I got something special for this little fella." I said and pointed at the black and white kitten. "He will from this day onwards be known as Darth Skudakumoochoowte, Darth Moo for short."

My brothers gave me these looks, the ones where you are sure they will drop dead because of all the idiocy surrounding them. I chuckled and stuck my tongue out at them. Really, the last name hadn't been one I had actually thought about using, but because of my brothers indecency of calling me unable to give my animals fitting names, I decided to use it anyway, adding a Darth so his nickname would be Darth Moo.

I thought myself to be a genius.

"Something is defiantly wrong with you." Cameron said and I shrugged.

Right then my father decided to descend from the stairs. He stopped when he saw my brothers, the kittens and me all gathered in the living room and slowly a smile started to spread.

"Hey dad." Cameron greeted and Daniel quickly followed.

"Hello boys." My father said and nodded to each of them. "Don't you have school tomorrow?" He added and continued down the stairs to sit in one of the chairs.

"Yes, but Daniel and I wanted to say goodbye before you leave and we will be too busy to get home for a while." Cameron answered and my dad nodded.

"I see. Well, it was defiantly thoughtful of both of you." My father said and then stood up again.

Why he would sit down one second only to get up again the next was something I never really had understood but I knew him well enough to know he only did it when he was nervous about something. He would get restless and unable to be still for too long.

"What's wrong, dad?" Daniel asked immediately and all three of us focused on our father.

"It's actually something to do with you, Mia." He said and I just knew what would come out of his mouth next.

"No." I said even before he could say anything.

"Mia, honey, please just listen to me, okay?" my father said and sat down again. "You don't even know what she wants." He added.

"And I don't want to know it either." I snarled and stood from the floor.

"Mia, she just wants to see you." My father said.

"I said no, dad. I'm not interested in seeing her or any of the children she have with her new husband. I just won't."

"Mia –"

"I said _no_." I almost shouted and stomped towards the stairs and hurried up, eight little fuzzy baby animals hot on my heels.

I simply denied listening to anything regarding that horrible woman. I wouldn't let her destroy my life any more than what she had already done.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Hello again.**

 **I'm such a bad authoress for not finishing A Daughter's Dream before starting a new story. However, sweeties, I have five stories so far on my computer and I just _need_ to do _something_ about them. Putting them up here, seemed like a great idea.**

 **On another note, I have fallen victim of Akatsuki-kittens plots and it's horrible but I had to write this, I really had to do it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy and will review this story as the amazing readers you all are. :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** No.

 **Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from Naruto occuring in this story. Only the OC's and the plot bunnies belong to me.

 **Warning:** A couple of bad words, but that's it. No blood, no torture, no citrus ... nothing ...

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

When the morning came the next day, I found myself pinned to my bed by eight little kittens lying on top of me with Gorgeous snuggling comfortably in between my thighs in a way that would have been much to inappropriate if he had been a human. Blue was lying on my chest while also lying butt-to-butt with Kieran who was lying on my stomach. Tobi had decided to choke me, so he was lying across my throat. Scarface had somehow managed to settle between Kieran and Gorgeous and was lying across my lower abdomen. Spike and Darth Maul was sharing my left leg while Darth Skudakumoochoowte had taken up residence on my right leg.

It would have been cute and all that, if it hadn't been for the fact that both of my legs was going numb and I was slowly starting to choke because of Tobi. With a half-guilty consciousness I began to wiggle a little in an attempt to wake up the little furry animals. Only Blue and Scarface decided I was worthy enough for them to actually open a single eye and look at me with something akin to amusement in their eyes.

They were defiantly not normal.

"Okay, guys, please wake up. Tobi, move your furry little ass away from me before I die." I told the little kitten lying across my throat. "Gorgeous, get your face away from there. Blue, don't you dare look so satisfied lying there on my boobs."

It took some time, but eventually I managed to free myself. I breathed out in relief and then sent the kittens a glare. They were awfully willing to cuddle when thinking about how they had been thrown out by their previous owners.

"You're such a weird bunch." I told them and saw Gorgeous roll his eyes at me.

I glared at the silver kitten. I had noticed him to be a real bully towards Spike and Tobi. He sometimes turned his little mean meows towards Darth Skudakumoochoowte but the little loner was usually very lucky. The seven others seemed happy to leave him alone most of the time, except from Tobi. He could sometimes be found hanging around the bipolar feline.

"Don't get cheeky on me, Gorgeous." I scolded the feline.

He looked at me as if he really couldn't care less about what I did or say. He was such an arrogant little fella. Scarface meowed and Gorgeous turned his head ever so slightly to look at the other kitten. I kept staring as Gorgeous meowed back and then Scarface answered. They were defiantly not normal. Gorgeous suddenly turned his head towards me and his fuchsia colored eyes narrowed and his tail swished but I wasn't sure whether or not he was angry. He seemed easy to rile up and especially if Scarface was the one doing it.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him and snorted when he rolled his eyes again.

He stood from the pillow he had been lying on and jumped down on the floor and with long graceful steps he stalked over to me. He pawed at my leg and rubbed his head against my calf. I crouched down and succumbed to his demands for affection. I always had a soft spot for animals.

"Gorgeous, you're such a cute little one." I cooed and tried to refrain from grabbing him and hug him to death.

In the end, I lost the battle against myself. Snatching him from the floor quickly so he couldn't attack me with his tiny little kitten claws, I pressed him against my chest and hugged him. I really liked animals.

"Mia, are you awake?

I looked towards the door and sighed. I hadn't really treated my father kindly yesterday. It wasn't his fault that woman was such a horrible human being and so I shouldn't let my anger out at him. Tugging Gorgeous under my arm, I walked over and opened the door, only to slam it closed once again.

I couldn't believe it …

"Mia?"

I really couldn't believe he had actually done it …

"Mia, could you please open the door?"

How dared he? I mean, I was his daughter, right? He couldn't do this to me …

"I know you're angry, but please just hear me out."

The soft and feminine voice of the woman I hated the most in the world cut through every layer of the protective walls I had built around myself for the past seven years, tearing them down and forcing me to face the memories I had buried long ago.

"Go away."

My voice was nothing but a whisper, emotion making it shake. I wanted my voice to stay neutral but for some reason, around that woman, I was never able to stay calm. A mere memory was enough to shake my entire world and I hated that.

"Please, Mia, I –" she broke of when I interrupted her by slamming my hand against the wall on my side.

"No. Go away." I said a little louder this time to make sure she could hear me. "I don't want to listen to anything you have to say. Just leave me alone. Don't ever contact me again."

"Mia, listen to her."

That was my father, that traitor. I was burning with rage. I felt as if he had betrayed me, betrayed my trust and I hated that feeling. I knew both of them were worried about me but they should both just leave me alone.

There was a pause outside the door and I imagined my father and _that woman_ was staring at each other and the door, trying to figure out what to do with their unruly teenage daughter. The twins was better to deal with her and the second family – her favorite family – she had now. They didn't like the choices she had made and they didn't like that she had deceived them like this but they tried their best to work it out with her.

I was the only one refusing to forgive her.

"Peter, I think it's best that I leave. I … I will try another day." I heard her say and then the sound of footsteps could be heard through the door.

Another moment or two and then another pair of footsteps sounded, following after the first pair. I hugged Gorgeous tighter into me and buried my face in the softness of his fur. Why did everything have to be like this?

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

"I don't get it."

Makayla was sitting cross-legged on my bed, Scarface in her lap and Tobi on her head. The sight would have made me laugh if it hadn't been because of my bad mood. I was staring sullenly up at the ceiling as I was lying on the floor, Blue and Gorgeous sharing my stomach.

"Did she really believe she could just walk in, say whatever it was she wanted to say, and then everything would be perfect again?" Makayla kept going.

Her mood was terrible too. Apparently, her mother had paid her youngest daughter an unwanted visit.

"I mean is she even aware of all the shit she have forced this family to go through?" Makayla continued as her voice shook with anger.

I could hear she was working herself up into throwing a hissy fit but at this very moment I just didn't have the energy to stop her so I let her run loose. She seemed to need it anyway.

"I'm sorry to say this Mia, but your mother is the worst." Makayla announced and hugged Scarfarce closely to her chest. "I really do not like her."

"I know that, Makayla." I muttered and closed my eyes.

I hated how that woman always was capable of messing of all of my emotions with the mere presence. She didn't need to say anything or even look at me; it was enough for me to know that she was present.

"How can you be this calm, Mia? It isn't healthy. You have to react some way or another." Makayla said and released Scarface.

The kitten gave her a sullen glare and betrayed her in favor of me. I kind of saw it as a victory of some sort since Scarface really was a loner most of the time and only tolerated Gorgeous to some extent. It seemed that he had accepted me as his owner. I'm not sure he was satisfied with it but at least he didn't sit depressed in a corner as Kieran sometimes did.

"It's fine, Makayla. Just … let it go." I said and pushed myself up to sit cross-legged on the floor in front of the other girl. "I know that she just want me to speak with her again but I just can't forget her betrayal." I shrugged and bit my lip.

"Mia, it's okay. It's not you who is wrong in all of this mess, it's your mother." Makayla said and patted my head. "Speaking about who is wrong, what in the world were you thinking when you named those cute little kittens?" she added with a small frown.

I glared at her and snorted. My abilities to name other things wasn't that bad. I had found names to all of my kittens and none of them had been named Jackass, Asshole, Fuckface, Dickhead or anything like that. I considered that a victory.

"The names are great and they are fitting to each of the little furry babies." I told her and she raised a single eyebrow at me.

"Darth Skudakumoochoowte?" Makayla asked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"You can just call him Darth Moo if you don't like his name." I said and rolled my eyes at her.

"Are you really not capable of finding _normal_ names?" Makayla sighed and fell back on the bed, Tobi squeaking like one of those annoying toys for dogs when he abruptly thrown of her head.

"The names are decided and they cannot be changed."

She glared at me and I returned the gesture. The names was _fine_. With a snort, she gave into my abilities to name other things and laughed a little.

"At least you didn't name them curse words." Makayla laughed which made me snort. "I consider that a small victory."

I flipped her the bird and she laughed even more, but secretly I was happy. I knew she would be able to make my mood at least just a little better.

I loved her for that.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

We decided not long after that to watch a movie together and while I was in the kitchen making popcorn, Daniel stuck his head inside and looked around as if to assure himself that Makayla wasn't present. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and turned around to the popcorn again.

"Where is Makayla?" Daniel asked, making me look at him over my shoulder.

"She's rounding up the kittens." I answered and glanced down at Gorgeous and Blue at my feet. "Or at least the other six of them." I corrected and shrugged.

"When will she leave?" my brother asked and I glared at him.

"She will stay for as long as I want. Dad is leaving tomorrow and she will be staying here for the rest of the week." I said and rolled my eyes at my brother.

He was such a drama queen sometimes.

"Okay." Daniel said and looked down at the floor.

Looking over my shoulder once more, I raised an eyebrow at him. Daniel was acting strange and for some reason it made me nervous. Hearing the pling of the microwave, I momentarily pushed Daniel and his strange behavior out of my head and instead focused on getting ready for our movie night with the kittens. Putting the popcorn into a rather large bowl, I looked into the bowl and decided that one bag wasn't even close to be enough. Quickly finding another bag and placing it inside the machine, I turned and gave Daniel my full attention.

"Shoot." I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm all ears."

Daniel looked surprised for a moment but he was quick to get his facial expressions under control and scratched his left cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"You are aware that I'm your sister and I know when something is bothering you, right?" I asked and glared at him.

Daniel stuck his tongue out towards me and crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking my own pose. I rolled my eyes but beside that, I kept waiting for him to tell what on Earth had him fidgeting like a ten year old.

Gorgeous rubbed his head against my calf and I looked down at him. He met my stare and his fuchsia colored eyes was glinting with amusement and disbelief. If a cat was able to feel such things anyway. Maybe it was my fantasy fucking with my logic. It was certainly possible.

"I just want to know when I can safely walk around my own house without expecting a crazy ass bitch attacking me." Daniel snorted and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Such language, dear brother." I said sarcastically and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I've had the best teacher, dearest sister." Daniel mocked.

The nerves of this guy …

"Really now? And who might this teacher of yours be?" I asked.

Daniel snorted and the corners of his mouth twitched as if it wanted to stretch into a smile but wasn't allowed to.

"I can't tell you, dearest sister. She would kill me and feed me to her pet beast." He claimed and I narrowed my eyes at him once more.

Another pling was heard but I ignored it and kept glaring at my brother.

"Be careful, brother, maybe she will hear you and send her pet beast after you unless you start talking." I warned him but as I expected, he didn't listen.

"I tremble in fear." Daniel mocked and flipped me the bird before turning around and leaving the kitchen.

Looking down at Gorgeous and Blue demanding my attention, I thought I heard funny huffing noises coming from the both of them. Crouching down I gave them a quick scratch beneath their chins before standing up again and turning to the microwave and the bag of popcorn.

Daniel was hiding something from me and it bothered me endlessly that I didn't know what it was that had him acting like that. I heard that same kitty-laughter as before and decided that I was going nuts. Laughing kittens was a sure sign of beginning insanity.

"Okay, do I need to get naked and dance in front of you to get your attention?" Makayla huffed and crossed her arms.

I blinked owlishly at her. We were halfway through the movie she had picked _The Notebook_ and had up until now been drooling over Ryan Gosling and had most likely also been fantasizing about him in some dirty way. It wouldn't be anything new anyway.

"Why would I want to see your naked body?" I asked her.

"I have been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes. Even the kitties have been trying to get your attention. What's on your mind?" she asked and tilted her head to the right.

"Daniel is keeping secrets from me." I told her and bit my lip.

"So what?" Makayla asked and shrugged her shoulders. "The twins rarely tell others their secrets." She added.

"But this had to do with you, Makayla." I said and sighed. "He was asking where you were and he was _fidgeting_. Makayla, Daniel was _fidgeting_."

I really couldn't wrap my head around it. Daniel had always been so confident and it was so rare he was in any way uncomfortable, that I really couldn't remember the last time he had been like that. It bothered me to no end.

"Really? What did he say?"

I looked up and saw Makayla's eyes shining with excitement and something which seemed like hope and I furrowed my eyebrows. Staring at her like she had grown two heads, I sighed again but decided to be obedient and tell her. When I was finished describing everything that occurred down in the kitchen, Makayla was practically jumping with excitement. I was so confused right now.

"I'll see if I can find Daniel, m'kay?" she asked but clearly didn't expect an answer.

When she was almost by the door, I decided to let out my frustration and confusion.

"What is wrong with you guys? You're both acting like ten year olds." I growled and Makayla rolled her eyes but at least she didn't walk out the door.

"Mia, sometimes you're so dense." She chuckled and patted my head.

"What? Why?" I demanded to know, a little offended by that statement.

Again, I heard that weird huffing noise from Gorgeous and Blue but this time Spike joined them. Makayla stared at the three kittens with a blank stare.

"That's just weird." She said and then focused on me again. "I will explain later but you should really start to consider getting a boyfriend if you really don't know what's happening."

By this time the three little kittens was practically howling while rolling around on the floor. Tobi was bouncing back and forth me and Spike but the little guy seemed highly amused also. Only the other four wasn't acting strange … unless a kitty poker face is considered strange.

"I really do not understand why on Earth I should get a boyfriend just because you and Daniel are acting weird." I argued and crossed my arms over my chest and lifting my chin a little.

"You are a lost cause, honey." Makayla deadpanned and then turned around again. "I'll be back in a couple of hours hopefully." She said and left me in my room with the kittens.

I stared at the door and pouted. What had she been talking about? Why didn't she just tell me? I was really confused but decided to push the matter away for now. I would bug her about it when she returned later.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Hello lovelies.**

 **Here you are, a brand new chapter of Kittens of Doom. I hope it's okay. :-)**

 **I would also like to say thank you for the reviews and positive feedback. I also want to respond to DarkJewel55 review. ;-)**

 **DarkJewel55, I have to admit I am kind of scared of disappointing you which could possibly lead to your determination not to follow another unfinished story again. I'm slow with updating all of my stories but since I got my daughter, 24 hours isn't even nearly enough. I need, like, 48 hours for a day. Time is flying by and when it's time for me to get to bed, I'm all like " ... but I just woke up ...". I feel really bad for updating this long after I posted the story but I have been writing a little whenever I found I had time for it. Don't expect me to update on a weekly basis but I promise you I will finish this story. ;-)**

 **Something else, there will be pairings and maybe - just maybe - will I change the rating to M instead of T but it won't be in the near future. There will be an Akatsuki POV but it won't be until they turn human again. I find it incredibly hard to write them when they're in kitten form. :-(**

 **I also like the kitten and wolf fanfiction with Akatsuki, I just rarely find one I really like so I decided to try it for myself. I really hope I will be able to live up to all the expectations.**

 **Besides from that, thank yhjoidklasjosifdkopxæøla ... that wasn't me. Marlie, my dog, decided that he needed my attention and what better way to make me distract me from my computer, than walking around on it? -.-**

 **I'll try again.**

 **Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting the story. :-)**

 **See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta: Nope.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to it. Only Mia and the others are mine.**

 **Warning: I honestly don't remember if I should put a warning here or not ...**

 **I forgot to let you all know who got which names.**

 **Itachi: Kieran**

 **Kisame: Blue**

 **Zetsu: Darth Skudakumoochoowte (Darth Moo or Moo for short)**

 **Sasori: Darth Maul (aka Asshole)**

 **Tobi: Tobi**

 **Kakuzu: Scarface**

 **Hidan: Gorgeous**

 **Deidara: Spike**

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

The next day was the day that my father would leave for Norway. After the recent events – the one with my mother -, I hated to admit that I was kind of childish as he hugged me in a goodbye. I didn't know when I would see him again, but dammit, the man just had to betray me for that horrible human being calling herself my mother.

I was angry, dammit.

"Mia, I'm sorry, okay?" He said and I glared at him. "She just showed up and I couldn't just deny her seeing you."

"However, you could have denied her to enter _your_ house." I bit out.

He raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed. Yeah, he _could_ have done that – she would have just made a couple of calls before having the army invading our house to get to me. I sighed again. My mother was kind of like an army herself. She stopped at nothing until she reached her goal.

"Don't comment on that, okay?" I sighed and he nodded with a small smile.

"I know you, Mia. You just need some time, that's all. Just …" he broke off at the end, seemingly not sure what to say.

"'Just don't kill her'?" I suggested and rolled my eyes at him.

"I trust you enough not to kill anyone." My father deadpanned and I laughed slightly, throwing my arms around him.

"I'll miss you, dad." I told him and took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry.

My father patted my head but he returned my hug nonetheless. I couldn't let go of him right away, so I buried my nose into his perfectly fitted suit and took a deep breath. I had been home alone before but this was something else. Before he had never been more than a couple of hours away and always in the same country. Now he was going to the other side of the world, miles and miles away from me. I couldn't just call him and demand he got home to a family dinner. I wanted to be selfish and tell him not to leave me, but that would be just that: selfish.

He had been offered a great position in his company and I knew he really wanted this job, so how could I be selfish? It would have been wrong of me to be so. Yet the thought of him being halfway around the world, scared me shitless. I was sixteen, yes, but I was still a child. I needed the few people I still had left near me or around me.

As I watched my father get in the taxi, I managed to keep up a happy façade but as the taxi got further and further away, it was harder and harder for me not to cry. It was so childish, really. All three of us was lined up at the top of the stairs in front of the door and was seeing our father off, all while my lower lip was trembling.

Daniel noticed my brave attempt to not cry and after a moment of hesitation, he snaked an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a one-arm hug. I bit my lip, my vision getting blurry. It wasn't like he was going to die after all.

I hated goodbyes. Both the permanent and the temporary.

Feeling Cameron taking my hand and squeezing it in a comforting manner, I felt a few traitorous tears escape my control and falling down my cheeks.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Makayla had been forced to leave by her mother until sometime tomorrow and so I found myself alone in my ridiculously big house after I had reassured the twins I was okay and that they could leave me with a clear consciousness. Feeling like I was in a horror movie, I severely regretted that I had somewhat kicked them out.

At least I had my kittens.

"Come on, guys. Let's crash in front of the TV and watch sappy romances." I sighed, picked Gorgeous up, and buried my face in the softness of his fur. "I really need some love, Gorgeous." I told him and kissed him atop of his head.

I could hear Spike and Blue kitty laugh and looked down at them where they stood at my feet and looked up at me with twinkling eyes.

"I'm not kidding so stop laughing at me." I huffed and hugged Gorgeous into my chest.

He began to purr. That little pervert. Glaring at the kitty currently burying his entire face between my boobs, I sighed. Walking into the living room, I couldn't help but remember what Makayla had said and – cursing myself silently – admitted to myself that I was really beginning to think about getting out some more. I looked at the kittens.

"Guys, do you think I need a boyfriend?" I asked and received this incredulous stare from eight little kittens. "I mean, you guys could always kill him if he didn't treat me nicely, right?" I added and smiled to myself when I imagined my furry felines killing another human. What a ridiculously thought – they were after all only kittens. They couldn't and wouldn't kill anyone.

I looked at Gorgeous. Since I had laid down on the couch, he was now lying comfortably on my boobs, staring at me with those beautiful fuchsia colored eyes.

"You are so handsome, Gorgeous." I mused and then looked at the other kittens. "You are actually all kind of handsome. Bet you get lots and lots of attention from all the lady cats." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at them all, getting stares back that clearly told me I had lost it.

"Maybe you guys could be my boyfriends?" I suggested and absently petted Tobi, who had climbed atop my head and was rubbing his chin on my forehead. "You could be my harem."

The laugh made me giggle and then I snorted. I could imagine Makayla's and the twins reaction if I told them I had decided to get a harem filled with kittens. It would be hilarious.

Blue meowed demandingly and I looked down at him. Even if he was a baby cat, he was still a giant along with Scarface. They were easily twice the size of Maul or Spike. I was actually not certain whether or not Blue and Scarface were both older than the others of if they were just very big kittens. They certainly looked older, almost like adult cats.

I looked over at Scarface, Kieran, Darth Maul and Darth Skudakumoochoowte and frowned at them. They looked severely unimpressed at my frown. It was worrying me that they were so distant towards me. I mean, Scarface and Kieran would sometimes allow me to touch them but it was rare. However, it was even rarer that they would seek my attention out of their own free wills.

Maul and Moo was something entirely different. Maul seemed to tolerate me to some extent. He almost never let me touch him and never did he seek my attention by himself. Moo was even worse. He could always be found in the same room as me, like the rest of them, but he would always sit furthest away from me. He didn't allow me anywhere near him and if I tried to touch him, he would hiss at me and swat my hand away. Sometimes he would use his claws, sometimes not. He'd even tried to bite me a couple of times.

I was worried about them. It wasn't good they were this distant, but I guessed that if I had been forced into a small box and left in some alley, I wouldn't be too trusting either.

Gorgeous demanded my attention by gently swatting my nose and I smiled softly. Gorgeous and Blue were my favorites among the kittens and I kind of felt bad that I even had favorites to begin with. Giving him the attention he wanted, I looked at the four kittens who was currently using my body as a pillow.

Gorgeous was the one seeking my attention the most along with Blue, and he could always be found somewhere near me – if it wasn't because I was holding him. He would often push away the others if he felt he hadn't had my attention for a while – even if it had only been a minute …

He would hiss at Moo if he accidentally – I refused to believe it was on purpose – managed to scratch me with his claws or bite me. He would even go so far sometimes, as to attack Moo. Although Blue didn't outright attack the poor fella, he would raise his hackles and hiss at the other male.

Spike seemed to believe I was a necessary evil and although he did like my attention, he wasn't as protective of me as Blue and certainly nowhere near Gorgeous' level of protectiveness. He would although pounce on Tobi if he broke something or lightly bit me to get my attention. I suspected it was more because he enjoyed being a dick than anything else.

Tobi was … uh … he was hard to describe. He seemed angry sometimes and would even glare at me on rare occasions but he also seemed so … childish, if you could call a cat that. He was clumsy sometimes, other times as graceful as the others were. He also seemed like a jester, greatly enjoying to annoy the other kittens.

The kittens tolerated the twins – only Daniel was an exception for Moo and Tobi since they would outright attack him whenever they had the chance to – and Makayla. Maul, Scarface and Spike defiantly liked her and it wasn't anything rare they would seek her attention. Though, Spike always did and Scarface and Maul only did when they felt they would grace her with their presence.

They were a weird bunch, these kittens of mine.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

I had apparently fallen asleep on the couch because I woke up with a jolt when I felt a sharp pain near my right ankle. Disoriented, I rolled off of the couch, instantly waking the kittens up. I looked around and tried to make out anything from the dark shadows filling the room. It was sometime in the night and I was ready to kill any intruder.

Moo meowed and I stared at him, mouth hanging open and when I finally closed it, Gorgeous had already attacked Moo and was now trying to cause him serious bodily harm, maybe even death by the looks of it. I figured that the only reason as to why Gorgeous was attacking him this fiercely, was because the one inflicting pain upon me had to be Moo.

Or maybe, he was just a dick. He could be sometimes.

"Gorgeous, let him be." I told him and pushed him away from Moo with my foot.

He glared at me but then he stalked over to me and swatted my hand as a kitty command to pet him. I snorted and pushed him away. I reached out towards Moo and he narrowed his eyes at me and hissed, swatting at my hand with his claws out and all.

"Come on, Moo." I cooed and wiggled my fingers at him.

He hissed but then, as if someone had pushed a button on him, he switched personalities and meowed while looking curiously at my outstretched hand. I took this as a good sign.

"What a good boy you are." I cooed and leaned forward towards him, hoping that I would be lucky as fuck and not have a murderous kitten on me in a moment.

Gorgeous walked in front of me and sat down but still allowed Moo to do whatever he wanted to do. When Blue joined him and they both sat there like some kind of bodyguards, I realized they were trying to warn Moo not to attack me again.

Moo looked at his two brothers and meowed but then he switched again and hissed, ears flat against his head and hackles raised. Blue was the first one to react this time around, and so he did the same, soon joined by both Gorgeous and Spike. However, Moo didn't back down and he glared murderously at me, ignoring the three other kittens as he stepped toward me. Scarface and Kieran was suddenly in front of me, hissing warningly at the bipolar kitten. Tobi had hid himself somewhere in the living room. Maul was lying on the back of the couch, sleeping peacefully, not deeming the situation serious enough to grace us with his presence.

 _Asshole_ , I thought and glared at the red kitten.

I should rename Maul. Asshole would fit him perfectly.

"Guys, stop it. There's no need for fighting, okay? It was my fault anyway. I wasn't respecting Moo to begin with. He merely tried to make me back off." I said and stood, intent on making the other kittens forget about it.

Gorgeous and Blue growled at Moo and sent him some incredible nasty glares, but they backed off nonetheless. When I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, they followed me, one on each side of me. I couldn't help but laugh a little. It sometimes seemed like they were my bodyguards or something and the thought of them trying to protect me from whatever harm they believed could be done to me, was hilarious.

While I was preparing food for the kittens, my thoughts began to wander and when I finally came to again, it was because someone had tapped me on my shoulder. I turned my head to see who had actually dared to sneak up on me and ready to kill if it should prove necessary, only to come face to face with my brother. Or my half-brother to be correct.

"Jason? Oh my God, what are you doing here?" I shrieked and threw my arms around his shoulders while still holding onto the can with cat food.

I could feel the deep rumble through his chest as he returned my hug and lifted me up to swing me around.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" he laughed and I wanted to cry.

I had missed the jerk so much since he had decided to study abroad at University of Oxford in England. I only saw the asshole on rare occasions and last time was nearly six months ago.

"Don't change the subject." I laughed as he released me. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an older brother go and check up on his adorable little sister without any reason?" Jason asked and placed a hand over his heart in a mocking gesture.

"Not when it's you." I retorted and rolled my eyes. "You are literally married with your beloved university." I snickered and quickly filled the bowls with food and placed them on the floor.

The kittens looked warily at Jason and neared their food with a suspicious glance at Jason. Jason raised an eyebrow at the felines but didn't comment. Instead he focused back on me and snorted at my comment.

"Don't tell Cali that or she'll kill me." He laughed and I snickered at the thought of the temperamental redhead.

She packed one hell of a punch, I admitted that. Jason had also been on the receiving end of Cali's violent love and he also knew how surprisingly strong the slender woman was.

"By the way, when will the wedding be?" I asked him and laughed at Jason's expression.

It's so typical of my brother to propose to the girl of his dreams and still be scared shitless of the wedding. He had already stalled the wedding the past three years. He really needed to get moving.

"You do know Cali won't wait forever, right?" I asked him and smiled at the groan coming from him.

"I know, I know but dammit, the thought of a wedding is scaring the shit out of me." He said and scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry, Jason. You're obviously enough doing something right since she's still with you." I told him and walked out of the kitchen with Jason close behind.

He raised a single eyebrow at me. I knew what would be coming next and I groaned as I hid my face in one of the pillows on the couch. I should have never said anything.

"What about you? You still don't have a boyfriend?" he asked and laughed when I groaned once more.

The kittens had entered the living room and was watching me and my brother with what could best be described as kitty smirks.

"No." I muttered and glared at him.

"Mia, if you keep going like this, you'll die a virgin." He teased and I scowled at him.

"I hate you." I said and pointedly ignored the stupid kitty laugh coming from Spike, Blue and Gorgeous. Even Tobi had joined this time and although Scarface, Maul and Kieran didn't laugh, they still had those smirks in place.

"I know you love me." He said and I glared at him but didn't say anything.

What could I say?

"So where's everyone? Dad said something about going to Norway?" Jason said and swung his legs up on the table.

"Yeah. Dad left yesterday. Makayla should have been here but her mother called and demanded that she returned home at once. "By the way, how come you came home in the middle of the night?" I added as an afterthought.

"I don't know, I just felt like coming." Jason said and shrugged. "Why did you feed your cats in the middle of the night?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at me. "How come dad even allowed you to get cats?"

"I had nothing better to do." I said blankly. "He may have thought I needed the company since he would be leaving to the other side of the world."

Jason nodded and then tried to hide the yawn coming but he didn't succeed very well. I laughed and stood from the couch.

"Come on, Jason, you can sleep in the twins' room. We'll talk tomorrow." I said and started walking towards the stairs with all of my little shadows close behind me. "You know where everything is." I said over my shoulder and he nodded, already half sleeping in the chair.

Well, if he wanted to sleep in the chair, who was I to stop him?

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Hello, sweet ones and sorry for the long wait. Some shit is going down in my life currently and it's making me feel like I'm a thousand years old.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and sorry for not responding to them always, but remember I love them nonetheless.**

 **It's a rather short A/N but I really do not have the energy to write any more ... besides, I have a killer headache.**

 **Remember, you're all amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta: Nope.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to Naruto. Only Mia and the rest are mine to torture.**

 **Warning: There's Hidan in the omake. With him, everything is a warning ...**

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

I had forgotten how much of a hellish nightmare Jason could be in the mornings. Oh, the bliss of not having to deal with the horror calling himself my brother _every fucking day_.

"Good morning, dearest sister of mine ̴" Jason sang as he dumped himself down onto my body, forcing the air out of me in a very unladylike grunt.

I glared up at the smiling face of my brother and tried to push him off of me but my attempts were all in vain as Jason merely raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. I grunted again and looked around, momentarily confused as to where my self-assigned bodyguards were.

Guess what? They were sitting on the floor beside my bed and was watching me getting choked by my idiotic brother. I glared at them and mouthed traitor to them, but they all merely looked at me with that annoying and weird kitty smirk in place. Turning my attention to Jason once again, I managed to get my right arm free and whack him upside down on his head. He yelped, winced and pulled back as he held one hand up in surrender while he pressed his other hand down where I had hit him.

"You don't have to get violent, you know." He whined and rubbed his head.

I glared at him and snorted as I stretched my body. I hadn't been able to sleep much by the look of it and my neck and back was hurting from sleeping on the couch.

"You could just stop trying to suffocate me." I grumbled and pushed myself off of the bed. "I had forgotten how awfully happy you are in the mornings." I added and yawned loudly.

"I know you missed me." Jason winked at me and at least had the decency to escape the room rather quick when I grabbed the digital alarm with every attention of throwing it after him.

I huffed when the door closed behind him and placed the clock back down on the nightstand before I looked down at the eight little demons in disguise.

"What have I done to deserve the treason you guys committed?" I sighed dramatically and didn't miss the way Gorgeous and Blue rolled their eyes or that Darth Maul raised a non-existing eyebrow at my dramatic flair.

Tobi was hyped from the second he had opened his eyes as always and currently he was running on the walls. Moo was in a corner as usual and Scarface, Maul and Kieran had decided that being awake wasn't something they deemed necessary. Spike was being bullied by Gorgeous and Blue was rubbing himself against my calves, intent on getting my attention.

"You are weird." I deadpanned. "Sometimes I even doubt you are cats." I muttered and turned towards my dresser.

I pulled out some fresh clothes and crouched down to quickly scratch Blue behind his ear, when my nose caught a different smell. I stiffened and sniffed my armpits and were quick to conclude that it wasn't _me_ who was smelling. Narrowing my eyes at the blue feline in front of me giving me a questioning look, I quickly grabbed him and buried my nose in his fur.

"You stink, Blue." I said in an accusing tone and held him out in stretched arms.

The blue feline blinked at me in what seemed like confusion and when I tugged him under my arm and grabbed the clothes I had readied for myself, did he stiffen slightly. It was only when I walked out of my room with the rest of the kitty gang following me and headed towards the bathroom, he finally understood and began his struggle to escape me.

And he did.

I looked down the hallway where I could see his blue butt making a quick escape and then dropped the clothes I had in my hand and ran after him.

"You better get your blue ass back here this instant before a war breaks out." I shouted after the feline but it seemed like Blue didn't care one bit about a potential war as he kept running.

The rest of the kittens followed me and easily matched their pace with mine and Gorgeous even took the liberty to literally attack the blue kitten when we managed to force him into a corner. Blue's eyes were wide and he had become twice as big with his fur standing straight, making him look like a big, blue ball of cotton.

"Are you afraid of the water?" I asked him but his wide eyes didn't look like they held any fear but more like embarrassment.

He hissed at Gorgeous who stiffened along with the rest of the kitty gang. They all turned their little heads to stare at me. Then Gorgeous suddenly purred and rubbed himself against my calves, making the rest of the kittens hiss at him. I had no idea what was going on but it was amusing to see the kittens argue.

At least I think they were arguing …

Scarface suddenly lunged at Gorgeous and for me it seemed like they were going to kill each other. The hissing and spitting didn't really help to exclude the possibility that soon enough, my eight little kittens would be reduced to my seven little kittens.

"Cut it out, you little idiots." I hissed as I tried to grab hold of both felines without getting the artery in my wrist ripped open and bleed to death right here on the floor.

Unfortunately, the two felines didn't seem too interested in listening to me and soon enough fur began to fly and Gorgeous' silver fur was getting stained with a well-known crimson color. I panicked at the sight of the blood and grabbed Gorgeous and hauled him op to squeeze him tightly into my chest.

The scratches both Scarface and Gorgeous had managed to inflict on me was stinging and only from two scratches did blood actually come forth. My heart was racing and I stared down at the felines with wide eyes. They were all looking up at me, something like faint regret deep in Scarface's oddly colored eyes.

"That's it, I'm going to call the vet as the first thing on Monday and book an appointment. You guys will need to get neutered if I want you all to survive." I told them and squeezed Gorgeous' suddenly rigid form even more tightly. "If you lose your balls, maybe you won't fight." I nodded to myself.

The cats had gone rigid at the mention of their near future and I'm pretty sure that even Kieran, Maul and Scarface looked scared. Tobi had stilled his running on the walls and was slowly backing away from me, followed closely by Spark, Maul, Moo and Blue.

"Oh, no, you don't." I snorted at Blue and grabbed him as I tugged Gorgeous under my arm. "You _will_ be getting that bath, even if it kills you."

I hurried to the bathroom and locked the door, the second I had made it into the room. I let my shorts slide down my legs and stepped out of them, when I heard Jason knocking on the door.

"Is anyone dead yet? Should I call an ambulance? It sounded pretty serious with all the hissing, yowling and your screeching." He joked and I rolled my eyes although I knew he couldn't see me.

"Nope, no one is dead, but they will soon be transformed into neither males nor females." I answered and turned on the water.

"Damn, sis, that's just plain evil." Jason whistled. "Aren't you supposed to love them or something? How can you take their manly pride away from them? My balls hurt just by the thought of it."

"Please, do not discuss your balls with me." I deadpanned and glared at the door and pulled my t-shirt over my head, dropping it to the floor. "Besides, their fighting needs to stop. Especially Gorgeous and Scarface is bad at all the fighting and Moo is also getting bad."

"Still, castrating them seems a bit harsh." Jason muttered.

I looked down at the two cats trapped in the room with me and snickered at them. Blue was glaring determinedly down at the floor and was refusing to look up at me or anywhere else for that matter, even when I crouched down and scratched him down at the base of his tail he usually loved. Gorgeous was staring shamelessly at my half-naked form and I snickered.

"Uh, Jason, you're still there?" I called and a grunt confirmed that he indeed was.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to tell me it was a joke with the castration." He said and sighed.

I smirked and narrowed my eyes at Gorgeous.

"I think Gorgeous is ogling me, Jason. Although, maybe I shouldn't castrate them?" I mused aloud and watched Gorgeous flinch and stare at me with narrowed eyes.

There was a couple of seconds of silence outside the bathroom door before something was dropped on the ground. At the sound of it, it was a book of some sort.

"You know what? Forget it. I think it might be a _fantastic_ idea to get them castrated. I'll even help you catch them when you have to take them to the vet. Isn't that silver colored one the worst? You can concentrate on the others, then I'll make sure that little pest will be ready when it's time."

Gorgeous hissed and moved his fuchsia colored eyes down to the floor, joining Blue in his floor-watching. I snickered and chased Jason off before pulling off my panties, picking Blue up and entered the shower. The blue giant thing was like jelly the entire time and even Gorgeous behaved like a saint when it was his turn to get cleaned up.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

A couple of hours after the shower, I decided to leave the house and go for a walk. Of course Jason would have loved to come but he said that some of his old friends from college had somehow gotten news of him being in the country again and as such they had forced him to visit them and have a small party with them, which probably included drinking. He had said that he had tried to decline but they just wouldn't accept it.

As the good sister I was, I smiled and told him it was completely okay and that he should go visit his friends and have fun before he would leave for England again. As the mother-hen of the family, he had fussed over me and whether or not he should leave me alone and whether or not I wanted him to cancel or nor.

After much bickering and a little yelling on my part, I had finally managed to kick him out of the house with the clear message that he should not return before tomorrow at the very least and that I expected him to get completely drunk to the point where he would run around naked in the streets. Never mind he had given me a weird look when I had mentioned the running around naked part, the point was, that he had left one hour ago and that I was now completely alone. Makayla wouldn't be back before the next day and as such I had plenty of hours to murder brutally.

The cats had followed me and were almost like a part of my body with how close they stayed to me and all and the looks I got from the people roaming the streets was rather hilarious. Tobi was sitting on my head, as he usually did, and was holding on for dear life but at the same time he was careful not to hurt me too much with his tiny claws.

Everything went smoothly …

Until the Bitch-club suddenly appeared out of thin air. I swear that those girls seriously needed to start thinking about whether or not they should be bitch-magicians or just bitch-normal. Arielle looked me up and down and scrunched her nose before raising her chin just the slightest.

"Where is your psychotic minion today?" Arielle asked and tried to make it look like it was completely innocent the way she was looking around for Makayla.

"If you're looking for Makayla, she's right behind you." I deadpanned and couldn't help but snicker when Arielle and her bitches screeched the chickens and jumped two feet into the air as they turned around, ready to make a run for it if necessary.

I'm not sure Arielle appreciated my attempt to make a joke because when she turned towards me again, her pretty little doll-face was white as a sheet with anger. Of course, as the idiot I was I just couldn't keep my big mouth shut.

"You look a bit pale there, Arielle." I commented and nodded towards her. "Are you getting sick?"

Arielle positively sprouted horns, wings and tails and she breathed fire when she opened her mouth to possibly insult me.

"You little freak." She snarled with so much venom in her voice, I was surprised I didn't drop dead on the spot.

"Can't argue with that." I deadpanned and held Arielle's gray glare.

Arielle glared harder at me and then she looked down at the kittens by my feet and gave me a nasty smirk when she looked up once more. She suddenly bowed down and grabbed Kieran at the scruff of his neck and hauled him up.

"Oi, let him go." I snarled and made an attempt to grab the coal black feline.

Arielle was too fast though, and she had no problems getting him out of the way before I had any chance to save the kitten. Her expression looked like she was a cat who had just eaten a mouse.

"You like this cat, am I right?" Arielle said and grinned at me. "You would be saddened by his death, right?" she added and my blood froze in my veins.

"He's just a kitten. You can't punish him. He didn't do anything." I said and tried once again to grab a hold of the feline in her hands.

Again she just moved him out of my reach with a nasty smile. She handed Kieran over to one of her minions called Micah before she turned to me again.

"I won't punish him, Mia, instead I decided I _want_ him." Arielle said and eyed the kitten in question. "He would have it much better with me anyway." She said and turned to leave.

"You can't do that. He's my cat." I growled.

"Not anymore." Arielle laughed and began walking away.

I looked at Kieran in Micah's hands and bit my lip. I didn't want him to be taken by Arielle, but Arielle had some connections I rather wouldn't come across. However, I couldn't just let her take him from me. I looked down at the kittens at my feet and crouched down to pick up Moo, Gorgeous and Scarface.

"Arielle." I called after the tall brunette who stopped and turned halfway around to look at me.

She raised a slender eyebrow and looked from the kittens in my arms to my face.

"What?" she asked and placed her left hand on her hip, looking very much like the bitch she was.

"You should at least take one of these with you then. Kieran would get lonely without his brothers." I said and narrowed my eyes. "Darth Skudakumoochoowte is his best pal and he's also the sweetest of the bunch. I have only ever seen Kieran getting aggressive when Darth Skudakumoochoowte isn't with him." I lied and did my best to look mournful.

"I'm sorry, what? Darth what?" Arielle asked and eyed the kitten I had indicated with my head.

"Darth Skudakumoochoowte. You can also call him Darth Moo or Moo for short." I said.

Arielle stared at me and narrowed her eyes.

"You are seriously willing to give me one more of your cats?" she asked with suspicious eyes.

I nodded instead of answering her verbally and she looked at me for a couple of more moments before she nodded to her other minion Kiley who walked forward and took Moo. I resisted the urge to laugh and hoped that at least Kieran and Moo would catch on and show Arielle their worst sides.

I had no doubt that Moo wouldn't surprise me, however, my doubt lay with Kieran. He was a very sweet little guy, rarely ever doing anything to upset me. Sure, he wasn't as loving as Gorgeous, Blue, Tobi or even Spike, but he never ever picked a fight with any of the others unless he couldn't avoid it.

Moo on the other hand was a terror in disguise. When he didn't sit in a corner by himself, he could often be found picking fights with especially Gorgeous, Blue and Scarface. Gorgeous always took the bait whereas I suspected Blue only did it when he was bored. Scarface had a horrible temper and only when he had just been in a fight with Gorgeous, would he take the bait Moo presented to him.

As such I hoped that Moo would keep being Moo and Kieran would change his personality for a temporarily time and be a terror in disguise along with Moo. I watched as the trio hurried away with Arielle chatting away about how she had saved the two felines from a horrible fate.

I really didn't like her.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

I looked up from the book I had been reading at the sound of someone banging on my front door and glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall above the doorframe. It was almost twelve in the night and I hadn't expected any visitors. Placing the book down on the coffee table, I got up and walked over to the door and opened it.

Sweet Jesus, how I wished I'd had a camera in that moment.

Arielle was standing in front of my door with a crazed look in her gray eyes and her normally perfect hair looked like she had been running around the wilderness for years without seeing a hairbrush. She had both Moo and Kieran towards at the scruff on their necks and held them out towards me the second I had opened it.

"Take these monsters back." She snapped and narrowed her eyes at me.

I took a look at both felines but they didn't look like monsters to me. Kieran had that blank look on his face as he always had and Moo looked like he had just eaten a lemon, which didn't surprise me seeing as it was _Moo_.

"Why are they monsters?" I asked and took both cats from her.

"They were horrible. I swear the black and white one has a split personality or else he is schizophrenia. And that black one were even worse than the other. He looked at me when I tried to rename him and _spoke_. I swear on my life that he did." She screeched at me.

I gave her a look that clearly told her my opinion about that matter and she literally hissed at me as she stomped her foot down at the floor. She had finally lost it.

"Don't look at me like that. He _really did talk_. He said 'foolish girl' and then his eye color changed from black to red." Arielle snapped at me and I was quick to nod my agreement.

Better not upset the crazy girl standing in front of me looking like she was ready to murder someone.

"You don't believe me?" Arielle asked before taking a step back. "Of course you don't but let me tell you something, Mia, those monsters aren't anywhere near being normal." She added and turned around to flee.

I looked after her, contemplating whether or not I should go after her and be sure that she didn't run out in front of a car or jumped off of a bridge or something like that. She defiantly seemed like she could do it. I looked down at the kittens in my arms and then shrugged. I knew Arielle very well and I knew she would never have the courage to do so.

I kicked the door closed and walked into the living room with both Moo and Kieran and placed them down on the floor. Moo had been surprisingly tolerating towards me and I do believe that these past seven minutes was the longest he had ever allowed me to hold him.

"Good job, guys. Your mission was a success." I cooed and reached out to scratch both of them but it seemed like Moo's patience with me was up, because he hissed and swatted at my hand and quickly turned around to find the corner the furthest away from me to sit in. I shrugged at him and instead I decided to scratch Kieran who seemed to welcome my touch for a change.

"I heard you have the gift of talking, Kieran." I said and snickered. "And your eyes seem to suddenly change their color. You are so scary." I giggled.

Kieran tilted his head slightly to his right and looked up at me with the biggest and most confused eyes I had ever seen a cat make. I snickered and waited for a couple of more moments in case he actually decided to speak to me. I would probably die of a heart attack but as I expected, he said nothing, unless that confused sounding and _adorable_ meow could be categorized as talking.

"Don't listen to her, Kieran. You are not a monster." I cooed and decided to hug him to death. "The same goes for you, Moo." I called over my shoulder at the bipolar kitten.

Moo didn't care to react to my words and Kieran seemed to patiently wait for me to release him. I did after challenging my luck a little longer before Gorgeous and Blue promptly decided that I had showered Kieran with affection long enough. I snickered at the two kittens and gave in to their silent demands.

How could I deny those little bastards anyway?

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Kisame prided himself for being fearless and able to stay calm no matter what the situation would be. He had to be or else he wouldn't have survived this long in a career like the one he had chosen. He also prided himself _not_ to be a pervert. Mainly it was Hidan who came with the sexual innuendos and dirty jokes.

At the very least, he wasn't a _big_ pervert and _defiantly_ not towards a girl half his age and that had been the only reason to why he had actually decided to flee from a situation, when he had realized that the girl would take a shower with him.

Naked.

Of course none of the others had actually realized the meaning of his words – secretly he was surprised that Itachi, Sasori or even Kakuzu hadn't caught on right away – and had actually dared to chase after him when he had fled the scene.

It was only when he had been caught in a corner and when Hidan had lunged at him, he had actually lost his calm composure.

"I won't be taking a shower with a _naked sixteen-year-old_ girl." He hissed and avoided Hidan's sharp claws.

The rest of the Akatsuki had stiffened and turned their heads towards the girl staring at them with irritated eyes. The Hidan, as the big pervert he was, had actually dared to purr at the thought of their caretaker naked.

"I wouldn't fucking mind to see the bitch naked." He purred and rubbed against her calves. "I bet she is fucking perfect." He added.

The worst thing about this kitten-thing which had happened to them, was the shared mind. It was possible for them to have a little privacy if they really tried but in that moment when Hidan didn't guard his thoughts, their shared mind was flooded with images of a very naked Mia with her skin wet and glistening as she washed her body.

It wasn't because anything about Mia was unattractive, quite the opposite actually, it was the fact that they all – except for Hidan – agreed that they would be violating her because she wasn't aware that they weren't cats but grown men.

"Oi, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself, bastard, un." Deidara hissed.

"Don't violate Mia-chan." Tobi snapped at the albino.

Hidan deliberately changed the images to another naked Mia as she laid in her bed surrounded by _them_ , equally naked. Kisame had never actually seen Itachi, Zetsu or Sasori this angry but it was Kakuzu who eventually decided to put an end to it and had attacked Hidan with a ferocity he rarely ever showed.

It was frustrating as hell being grown men, trapped in feline bodies and being horny at the same time. In the ended Mia broke up their fight, declared their nearing castration and managed to drag both him _and_ Hidan with her to the shower.

He stared down at the tiles the entire time.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **I really tried my best with this chapter but I'm not satisfied with it. At least not very much. I wasn't satisfied with the omake either, but I'm sick and dying and I really am not satisfied with very much at the moment.**

 **I doubt I will be updating A Daughter's Dream too today because I've become another victim of the flu and I swear on my life that I'm dying. Whenever I get sick, I get pathetic ...**

 **Urgh, I hate being sick ... Everything hurts, my eyes are swollen, I have a fever, my throat is getting ripped up every time I sneeze, cough, eat, drink or even talk, I have a headache, my nose is running, my ears hurt and I'm dizzy.**

 **Be satisfied with the chapter. I hauled myself through a way to bright screen, too many letters and everything described above to give you guys this chapter.**

 **Also, I may have made some mistakes in this chapter, but it is to be expected when I see three of everything and the screen is too bright and blinding me.**

 **Reviews, people, I love them and they keep the story alive.**

 **Urgh, I'm dying ... _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta:** Nope.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, as you all may be aware of at this point. Only Mia and the other OC's are mine so please do not abduct them. :-)

 **Warning:** Hidan is here and he is being a pervert.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

I was confused and no matter how much I tried to find a logical explanation, there just wasn't any, unless, of course, my room suddenly had become a meeting place for voices I didn't recognize. Deep voices doing funny things to my body but unknown nonetheless. I had used my entire morning trying to come to an understanding why on Earth a group of sexy voices had decided to make my room a meeting place.

I looked down at the growling at my feet and saw both Gorgeous, Blue and, for a change, Scarface staring up at me with narrowed stares. I crouched down, scratched the three of them beneath their chin and then stood and made my way into the kitchen.

Jason still hadn't returned but he had called me every third hour today to make sure I was still alive and that the house was still standing. Makayla hadn't come back for some reason but I knew her family was unpredictable and so they had probably forced her to stay longer than she was supposed to. I made myself a tuna sandwich and walked back into the living room as I sat down on the couch, turned the TV on and took a bite of my sandwich.

Blue was shamelessly staring at my sandwich with big, hungry eyes and I kind of expected him to attack me to get my food. Luckily he didn't. I would have been forced to defend my food and no one touches my food and survives to tell the tale.

"Gorgeous, I think I may be going crazy." I told the silver feline.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow at me but I brushed it of as some sort of tick. No way a cat could do that but then again, it wouldn't really surprise me. With every day passing in their company, I became more and more aware of the fact that they were very much different from any other cats I had previously been in contact with.

"No, really. I heard these incredibly sexy voices last night talking in my room." I told him. "I thought someone was trying to abduct me but it seems like I'm still here."

Gorgeous rolled his eyes at me and while I was having a staring contest with Gorgeous, Blue decided to make his move and snatch the tuna sandwich out of my hands. He gaped at him as I watched him take off with my food in his mouth, the other cats curiously watching on the sidelines.

"You-" I began before it actually registered inside my head what the blue feline had done.

I jumped up and took after him, seeing his blue butt turning around a corner towards my father's study. I growled when I had to slow down at the corner, unless I of course wanted to snog the wall.

"You are dead meat, Blue." I yelled at the cat and kicked the double doors to the study open in the most dramatic way possible.

I only needed a little smoke and some fitting music and this scene could have been in a movie. Glaring around the study I tried to locate the food-stealing cat.

"Just you wait and see." I told the room. "No one steals _my_ food." I added just for good measures.

I noticed a movement out of the corner of my left eye and whirled around only to see Gorgeous and Scarface having another fight. I sighed and for a moment I thought about letting them solve whatever problem it was themselves and hunt Blue down to punish him for stealing my food but in the end, I sighed again and made my way over to the cats.

I really needed to make that appointment for the vet.

"Okay, assholes, stop the fighting." I said and leaned down to grab the two of them and pull them off each other.

Too bad Scarface surprised me when he bit me. I jerked away as a loud poof and smoke filled the room, but in the confusion I slipped on the carpet and fell down and knocked my head against the desk. I thought I saw a tanned, naked man staring at me with wide eyes seconds before I fainted.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times when I finally came back to the real world. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen and I briefly closed my eyes at the pain in my head. I was lying on the couch with Blue and Gorgeous lying on top of my chest and looking down with what I could best describe as concern in their eyes. I tried to remember why my head hurt but the only thing I _do_ remember, was the tall, grown man standing naked in front of me and watching me with wide eyes.

"Jason? That better be you out there, because if you're some stranger, I'll make my cats kill you." I called out to whoever it was in the kitchen.

I tried to stand up but was forced to stand still for a moment because suddenly I was standing on the ceiling and looking down at the floor. I thought I was about to faint, but lucky enough, I didn't faint. I slowly made my way to the kitchen where the noises still came from. Gorgeous took off and hurried to the kitchen. I furrowed my brows but decided that whatever it was making Gorgeous leaving my side, it would have to wait until I had found out whether or not a stranger was in my home.

I entered the kitchen and saw no one but Gorgeous, Tobi and Scarface, the latter looking too innocent to be it.

"What are you doing?" I asked them and looked around the kitchen.

My eyes landed on a tuna sandwich on the table.

"Who made that? Did Jason or Makayla come home?" I asked the cats and steered towards the sandwich.

It was food. I would never decline the opportunity to eat. I looked briefly at Scarface and furrowed my eyebrows once more. I had been so sure he had changed into a human in the study but it was impossible for something like that to happen.

"Did you by any chance, change into a human in the study earlier, Scarface?" I asked him and watched him and any suspicious movement he would make.

Of course he didn't answer me and so I took the plate with the tuna sandwich and walked into the living room again, sitting down on the couch and taking a bite of the food. I loved tuna sandwiches and would almost kill for it.

"You are a strange girl, hm." A voice suddenly spoke and I turned rigid.

Somebody was here and it was a voice I recognized from last night. I pushed the food away and stood, frantically trying to find out where the voice came from. Spike sat down in front of me and gave me a look that clearly said I was too stupid.

"Don't freak out, hm." Spike suddenly said.

I stared at him and then I screamed as I stumbled backwards and fell over my own two feet and onto my butt. I couldn't help it. My cat just spoke to me. I mean, he was a freaking cat. A _cat_. I pushed away from the golden feline only to come back to back with the wall. Spike walked towards me with Tobi following right behind. The rest of my kitty gang had joined us and was watching the scene with interest.

"You spoke." I said and pointed an accusing finger at the cat or whatever it was he was.

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious, hm." Spike said wryly and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at me.

"How come you are able to speak?" I asked before my brain managed to process his answer seconds ago. "Don't get cheeky with me, you little monster." I said automatically.

"Then don't be stupid, hm." Spike deadpanned

"You're an ass." I said and narrowed my eyes at him.

Spike rolled his eyes and sat down on his haunches, Tobi and most of the others following his example. Moo had moved closer for once and I eyed the cat suspiciously. It was confirmed. I really should have a oneway ticket to the mental ward of the local hospital. Maybe Makayla would be able to sneak in some of my stuff, like my iPod or my books.

"Okay, I'm going to jump on the wagon here. How come you are able to talk?" I asked him and Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"How come you are able to hear, hm?" Spike asked me.

I glared at him. I wanted to smack that cheekiness out of him but I figured it wouldn't look good if I ever got caught …

Besides, I would never hurt an animal. Except from spiders. Bugs in general. I would let ladybugs, dragonfly's and butterflies live though. The rest would die.

"I was born with the ability to hear." I answered.

"Really?" Spike said in mock surprise. "Then how do you think I am able to speak, hm?" he asked me.

"Because you were born with the ability to speak the human tongue although you aren't supposed to be able to speak and you are a freak of nature?" I said innocently, batting my eyelashes at him as I spoke the words.

" … Precisely … hm …" He said.

He looked like he wanted to say more but then he was interrupted when Gorgeous rudely jumped on his head. I snickered at the muffled curses from beneath Gorgeous' butt and by the way Gorgeous eventually moved himself and saunted towards me, I got the impression he was pleased with the reaction. When he was in front of me, he raised himself up on his hind legs and rested his front paws on my boobs. He stared at me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Give me your fucking blood, Mia." He suddenly said.

"You are also able to speak?" I asked dumbly before his words registered in my slow brain. "No. What are you, some kind of vampire cat or what?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"I'm not even going to fucking pretend that I know what a damn vampire cat is, but I need your fucking blood to change back." Gorgeous said and eyed my wrist.

"No. Bad kitty." I scolded him and hid my arms behind my back. "You will not be emptying my body for blood." I said.

"I won't be emptying your fucking body for blood." Gorgeous said and rolled his eyes at me before a teasing glint entered his eyes. "I could of course empty _my_ fucking body …" he wiggled his nonexistent eyebrows.

I glared at him at the underlying meaning even _I_ managed to pick up and flushed. My poor virgin ears weren't used to hear stuff like that.

"I should rename you Pervert. It fits you much better than Gorgeous." I said. "And you're a cat." I added for good measures.

Gorgeous smiled evilly and before I even became aware of what happened, he had hauled himself up and bit my neck. I gasped at the pain before it quickly vanished as a loud poof and smoke filled the room. In the few seconds it took for the smoke to clear, I felt something heavy settle onto my lap.

When the smoke cleared, a complete stranger was straddling my lap with his head buried in my neck. My breath hitched before I stopped breathing for a second, and _then_ I started screaming. A hand covered my mouth and the head moved back. It was freaking Gorgeous staring at me with his beautiful fuchsia colored eyes and silver fur … I mean, silver _hair_ …

"Hidan, release her." A voice growled and I felt another multiple quick pains down at my ankles and calves as more poofs and more smoke filled the room.

"I'm no longer a fucking cat, bitch." Gorgeous growled into my ear as suddenly a blue hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Fuck off, Sushi Boy. I've been wanting the damn bitch for far too fucking long to not take this chance." Gorgeous growled and held my gaze.

Did I have to mention that they _were freaking naked?_ As in _naked_! I was convinced I had died and gone to the wrong place or else I'd finally had a mental break down.

Gorgeous stood and I had enough common sense to instantly shut my eyes. I felt someone – probably Gorgeous – lift me up as I was slung over a shoulder like a freaking sack of potatoes. I was so dead.

"Stop, Hidan. You can't do this." Another voice said I recognized as Spike's.

"Shut up, Barbie. I've been too fucking horny for too fucking long." Gorgeous said and then I felt his body moving.

Keep in mind that I was still having my eyes closed to avoid seeing the wrong side of the man I was currently slung over the shoulder on. Amidst the shuffling sound of multiple feet and voices trying to stop Gorgeous, I heard the key click the front door open. I opened my eyes just as Makayla, Daniel, Cameron and Jason rounded the corner, stopping when they saw the eight naked men and me slung over the shoulder of one of said naked men.

Makayla dropped the flowers she'd had in her hands as her jaw connected with the floor. Daniel dropped the keys to both the house and the car, Cameron's phone slipped from his hands and Jason dropped the thick book he'd apparently been reading. My brothers' jaws joined Makayla's on the floor as they took in the scene.

I held up my hands and I instantly had every single person's attention in the room.

"I know this looks wrong … but it's not what it looks like." I said as I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible.

"Good, because do you know what it looks like?" Daniel said with a voice as neutral as it could possibly become.

"Uh, I think, I may have a pretty good idea what it looks like." I admitted and hung my head, which instantly whipped up again.

I'd briefly forgotten that Gorgeous didn't wear any pants and the sight which was now permanently burned into my brain, I could have done without.

"You're grounded." Jason deadpanned.

"You can't do that." I screeched and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, I can. While I'm at it, I'm going to find a nunnery. I hope you believe in God, Mia, because he will be the only man in your life from now on." Jason said as he stepped towards me.

"Hold your fucking horses." Gorgeous suddenly said loudly and turned around to face my brothers and Makayla as he let me slide down his body and stand on the floor. "First of all, Jashin-sama is the _only_ fucking God around. Second of all, I haven't fucking had a good fuck in almost an entire fucking _month_ while I've been _fucking forced_ to endure the sight of a damn good-looking, naked _sixteen-year-old_ waltzing around like the fucking incarnation of fucking sexiness. I do _not_ have the fucking patience to deal with you motherfuckers right now."

And with that said I was picked up and slung over the shoulder again. My brothers stared at the silver haired man with shock as Makayla charged forward and past the rest of the naked kitties-turned-men and delivered a well-aimed kick right between Gorgeous' legs. He stiffened and sunk to his knees as a string of nasty sounding curses left his mouth while grabbing his family jewels. Makayla quickly pulled me behind an equally naked, blue man and quickly covered my delicate virgin ears.

"Kakuzu-sama, please torture Hidan and cut his body into itty bitty bits when you're done." She said when Gorgeous had finally stopped cursing and she'd removed her hands from my ears. "Mia, I need to have a talk with you later." She added to me before she quickly turned around, flung herself at the blue man I would guess was Blue and squealed in delight.

It was pretty funny to watch actually but apparently my brain had reached its capacity for weirdness because suddenly the world fell dark and I felt like falling off the edge of the Eiffel tower.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Whew, I made it ... That was a hard chapter to write in the beginning and then when I came further into the story, I just couldn't stop, so if the ending seems a bit rushed, that's probably why. I can't keep writing all night ...**

 **So ... Our eight lovely members of Akatsuki have found a way to turn themselves back into humans ... with blood. :-O *dramatic background music***

 **I actually didn't know how to make them change back to humans because as so many of you have pointed out, the water-thing have been overused. I completely agree with everyone on that one.**

 **I decided to use Mia's blood because I kind of need it at a later point in the story, where it will create problems for the entire Akatsuki, but especially one and of course Mia. ;-)**

 **Now, one of you have been wondering where Konan is and maybe Pain (although no one have asked about him yet, lol. Why is that?) and they will not appear in kitten form because that too are a part of the later plot. They will make an apperance later in the story though, so worry not. But yeah, Konan and Pain are on a long and much needed vacation, lol. :-)**

 **And to another question, yes, they attack Daniel because he pretty much blew up all of their covers without even knowing it. Imagine the anger and betrayal Obito but especially Zetsu are feeling right now ...**

 **I would have liked to just go for the easy and obvious thing with naming them their original names but Mia have no idea who they are and she can't pronounce half of the names correctly anyway. Besides, I actually enjoyed naming them ... especially Zetsu ... If I ever get a cat, he will be named Darth Skudakumoochoowte. Back to the point, the reason why I still write them with their kitten names, is because that Mia isn't aware who they are at that point in time. She thought they were normal kitties so she's having a bit of a difficult time adjusting to their new (and true) forms.**

 **I hope you don't think it's too soon to change them back, I just didn't feel like the story got anywhere. :-)**

 **On another note, Laura123, I want to know whether or not I can use your review as the summary for the story because I love it. You'll get credit for it of course. I hope you'll see my question and answer back in a review.**

 **Bye sweethearts. Love you all and remember, throw me a review. I love them.**

 **By the way, I don't know myself what the pairings is _yet_ , but they will come. **

**Eventually ...**

 **Someday ...**


	6. Chapter 5 - Makayla's POV

**Beta:** I'm gonna stop putting that up here.

 **Dislaimer:** Nope, not mine.

 **Warning:** Makayla P.O.V. and a small amount of bad language.

 **Note:** This is chapter 5 continued from Makayla's P.O.V. since **SomeRandomlyAwesomeName** brought up so nicely if I could do a P.O.V.-change to Makayla or one of Mia's brothers. I decided to do just that, but just because I had so much fun writing this chapter as Makayla, I think I will even write three P.O.V.-change with Daniel, Cameron and Jason. I'm not sure whether or not I will squeeze them into the same chapter or what, I just know I'll do it.

Hope you will all have as much fun reading this as I had writing it.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Makayla P.O.V.**

Sometimes people aren't who you think they are. A good example would be Mia. When most people meet Mia for the first time, they think her distant, cold, arrogant, mean, snobbish and the list goes on and on and on, but in reality she's none of those things.

Mia is as thick as they come when it comes to anything romantically related and I often tell her that she wouldn't know love even if it kicked her in the face while being naked. I have no idea really why she is like that but God knows I've been trying to teach her what the difference between romance and friendship is and she just doesn't get it. Besides that, she has a fantastic fantasy but her mind can only get her so far because when it comes to names, she's just lost.

She likes most animal but have a fobia-like fear of woodlouse. She hates vegetables and will even go so far as to nearly starve herself so she doesn't have to eat it. When asked about it, she claims that a Tyrannosaurus Rex at some point mated with a sloth that mated with an ape that evolved into a human which got babies with another human and … well, you get the point, and she's determined that a Tyrannosaurus Rex isn't an overgrown bunny and as such she doesn't want to shame her meat-loving ancestor by eating anything that's been classified as healthy or vegetable.

Once, when we were nine I even saw her pretend she was a Tyrannosaurus Rex. She tried to walk like one, sound like one and act like one and for a while we couldn't get anything else besides a growl or a roar as an answer to whatever question we asked her. It gets pretty tiring long term and the period of time – which lasted an entire two months and half – is known as the 'Era of the Sapiosaurus Rex'.

You get the picture, don't you? The thing I'm trying to say is that I know her. I know all of her secrets, everything she fears, all of her dreams … I know _everything_ about Mia …

So when I entered Mia's home with her brothers and saw no less than _eight fully-grown naked men_ and _Mia_ slung over a _naked man's shoulder_ in the most indecent and unlikely way – because, hello, it was _Mia_ – I was ready to call the police and tell them that a bunch of freaks had invaded my best friend's house and was having a sex party because _never in a million years_ I would have guessed Mia to do something crazy like that …

That was usually _my_ job.

Then I just happened to notice the very naked hottie looking dangerously much like my biggest manga crush ever – Kakuzu – and after I had reluctantly moved my eyes from his fine ass, my brain told me that those naked men having a sex party in my best friend's house was Akatsuki, a group of extremely hot and dangerous S-class morons trying to rule the world.

I was ready to latch onto the arm of said dangerously hot S-classed criminal and squeal like the fangirl I was, when I just so happened to zoom into the matters at hand, which was around the end of Hidan's fanatic speech about how great his god was and how he didn't "have the fucking patience to deal with us motherfuckers right now".

He slung Mia over his shoulder again and turned to the stairs and I just managed to register her horrified expression and when her brothers were too shocked to do anything, in the end it all came down the manly girl power I possessed.

And that's how I managed to send the craziest motherfucking moron to his knees with a beautifully well-aimed kick to his groin. Really, I was immensely proud of myself and when I pictured my own brothers, the guilt of kicking Hidan kind of vanished. Kind of. The small voice that told me it was wrong was squashed ruthlessly into silence. Hidan released Mia and I quickly grabbed her and pulled her with me behind the magnificent blue butt belonging to Kisame.

Kakuzu may be my favorite, but hey, Kisame was close to get the first place. Hidan, who had grabbed his albino balls and had sunk to his knees, managed to spit out some nasty curses and I heaved a sigh of relief as I remembered we were protected by Kisame's giant blue body – and butt – and as I covered Mia's delicate ears in an attempt to save at least a little of her naïve self, I decided that Kakuzu would be a perfect candidate to punish Hidan.

"Kakuzu-sama, please torture Hidan and cut his body into itty bitty bits when you're done." I told Kakuzu and when Hidan was finally done ruining Mia's beautifully, naïve self, I uncovered her ears and gave her the most serious look I could possibly muster with Kisame's nakedness so close to me.

"Mia," I began and my eyes sneaked a small peak of the irresistible blue butt at my left. "I …"

 _Come on, Makayla, keep your focus on Mia and not that beautifully blue nakedness beside you._

" … need to …"

 _How can Kisame possibly be so hot when he is blue?_ The blue man in question eyed me warily with a raised brow as if he was questioning me about my sanity.

" … have a talk …"

 _Goddammit, I'm such a pervert. Jiraya-sama would be so proud of me._

My thoughts about Kisame's blue nakedness kept distracting me and even though I tried to stop them, my eyes involuntarily sought out the magnificent butt to my left.

" … with you later …" _Fuck this, I'm just gonna live my last moments in perverted bliss and die happy._

With that thought still in mind, I flung my body at Kisame, latched onto his shoulders, pulled myself up to lock my legs around his waist and squealed in delight as my perverted mind finally exploded and pushed me towards the most beautiful death, filled to the brim with perverted happiness at being in so close proximity to one of the most handsome naked men that had ever been made by the brilliant brain of Masashi Kishimoto – right behind Kakuzu, of course.

I was almost ready to die now. I just needed to glomp Kakuzu's nakedness and then I would be ready to go. I just had to wait a few minutes until Kakuzu was done with Hidan and then I could glomp the handsome miser and die happy.

I loved my life right now.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Hello guys.**

 **I loved writing this. I love writing Makayla like this. If I should explain how her personality was, I would say she's a beautiful mix of Ino and Jiraya. I love how perverted she is, it just makes me so damn happy. She can be so rude, stubborn, perverted and crude when she wants to and I just love it. I love her!  
Now, some of you may wonder where I got the idea to some of the little and top-secret (ex-top-secret, actually) information about Mia. Well, the woodlouse fobi-like fear actually comes from me. I _hate_ those little nasty buggers so much it ain't funny. **

**The vegetable-thing is a little overdone here but that's pretty much me. The thing with the T-Rex and sloth mixed with the ape that eventually evolved into a human is actually what I like to describe myself as from time to time. I _love_ meat! **

**The walking as a dinosaur thing ... uh, that's kind of embarrasing but that actually did happen sometime in my life, lol. I had seen that movie called _Dinosaur_ and I remember I thought it was pretty cool (especially Aladar) so I decided to be a dinosaur. For a short time (it was only like two weeks or so, I tried to walk like the way I had seen some of the dinosaurs do, and so it ended with me practicing to walk in high heels and all. I would even do that shout thing from time to time. I was asked to go outside if I wanted to shout like Aladar and I did. **

**However, it ended with me giving up my dream of becoming a dinosaur and I have instructed my fosterfamily and my brother to _never_ mention it. It's kind of embarrasing really ...**

 **With that said, I am also embarrased to admit I would probably latch myself permanently onto Kisame if I ever got the chance. The guy is too hot to be left alone. After that - remember, this will only happen if I by some magic accident enters the Narutoverse and actually survives it - I would try to rule over the world, name myself Empress (because it sounds way cooler than Queen) over everything and everyone and make a harem composed of Kisame - as the favorite, of course -, Kakuzu, Hidan, Madara ... To be honest most of the Akatsuki and Konoha men would probably be forced to enter according to a law that I would make and then I would rule my kingdom into depression, civil war, starvation and so on, so forth because I doubt I can actually keep an entire kingdom alive, happy and healthy, lol.**

 **At least I'm honest. That must count for something, lol.**

 **I actually tried to call Mia's dinosaur-period for the "Era of the Homosaurus Rex" but when I wrote it and read it, I decided that would just sound so weird ...**

 **Reviews please, I love them. :-D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related to the series. Only the OC and the plot bunnies for this story is mine to torture.

 **Warning:** Hidan is here and he's in a bad mood.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Makayla was staring rather intently at me without bothering to blink and the intensity unnerved me to such an extent that I looked to Jason in a silent plead for help. Jason narrowed his eyes at me and pushed away from the back wall in the living room and disappeared with both Daniel and Cameron following him. I sighed inwardly. Everything had been so awkward since the four of them had found me amongst eight naked men two days ago.

"Mia." Makayla said and I looked up at her, very much aware of the eight pair of eyes watching us from the shadows of the room.

Why did everyone feel the need of staring at me? Or watching me? For the past two days, those damned kittens of mine – who by the way, weren't real kittens as much as they were criminal ninjas from another world – had been lurking in the shadows of the house, watching me like a hawk. It was freaking me out. Especially Gorgeous aka Hidan. Jason, Daniel and Cameron had made it their purpose in life to keep the silver feline slash human as far away from me as humanly possible.

"Do you realize the situation you're in?" Makayla asked and I blinked owlishly at her as I tried to figure out what kind of situation it was she was talking about.

Was it that my cute and weird little kittens were actual humans and had seen me naked more than once? Or was it the fact that my kittens were a bunch of killer machines? Maybe it was because they came from another world, they were bound to me and they needed my blood to turn into humans?

If only she could be a little more specific when she asked me that question … because it was a tough one to answer …

"Mia? Do you or do you not understand?" Makayla asked me again as she waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

I looked at her and furrowed my brows and began to fidget with my fingers. Makayla's eyes zoomed in on the fidgeting and her mouth twitched like she was trying to forcibly hold back a smile or laughter.

"Could you … Could you repeat the question? I'm not sure I understood it." I mumbled and gave her a shy look.

Makayla stared at me with an impressive blank look that would make even a rock pale in comparison. Then she slapped her hand to her forehead and made a long groan at the back of her throat. I gave her a puzzled look.

"Sometimes I honestly wonder how you manage to get top grades at every subject in school when you can be so annoyingly dense concerning the smallest of things." Makayla groaned and I huffed, a little offended at that.

I looked over my shoulder when I heard a huffing noise that was the telltale sign that one of my cats was laughing at me. Of course it was Blue aka Kisame.

"Kisame is laughing at me." I pouted and gave Makayla a pointy look.

More huffing noises ensured behind me and Makayla briefly glanced at the humans-turned-felines behind me. Then she looked back at me again.

"I would have told him to stop if you actually understood the situation you were in." she replied blandly and gave me a knowing look.

"I do understand the situation I'm in." I said and crossed my arms under my chest.

Everyone's ears peeked in attention, waiting for my answer and I gave Makayla my most serious look because, let's face it, the situation was pretty bad.

"Buying all of this cat stuff has been a terrible waste of money and I also have to cancel my appointment at the veterinarian to their check up's and neutering. And what will I tell my dad?" I said and for a moment everyone stared at me.

Then Makayla groaned, stood and left while huffing noises and something sounding amazingly much like relieved sighs could be heard in the living room.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Dinner was awkward. Not only was I sore on my ankles and wrists but the tension in the dining room was so thick, you could practically cut through it with a knife. Daniel and Cameron had seated themselves on each side of me and while Makayla sat beside Daniel and Jason beside Cameron. I almost got the impression they were trying to function as my bodyguards.

"The food tastes good." Kisame offered and coughed when all eyes turned to him.

I blushed and smiled a little as I accepted the praise with a bow of my head towards him. I heard Hidan snort and looked over at him. He narrowed his eyes at me and then snorted again. He pushed his chair, stood and left the room hurriedly, heading into the hallway and probably in the direction of the stairs.

I looked after him and felt bad for him for some unknown reason but before I managed to get up and follow after him to check up on him, Kakuzu beat me to it and disappeared in the general direction of Hidan. I glared at my food and then stood, everyone giving me questionable looks.

"No matter what they were in their world, in this world they are mine and if I say they are our guest, you should show them some respect." I huffed at my brothers and hurried out of the dining room.

I had no idea what had made me talk like that but I guessed the tension just had gotten the better of me. I shook my head and decided that some fresh air would do me good and so I grabbed one of my brothers' hoodies thrown carelessly to the floor in the hallway and entered the backyard.

I took a deep breath through my nose and felt the tension slowly drift off of me. Yep, the fresh air would defiantly do me some good.

Kakuzu was staring at the back of his partner as he sat sulking in the windowsill in the room they had been given. Although the miser was much older than the priest and as such much wiser than him, even he had felt the invisible bond binding them thoroughly to the teenager. He knew that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi had been the ones who had gotten much more affected by the bond than their older colleagues and as such, it had been some horrible testosterone-filled weeks. However, Kakuzu had to admit that he was impressed by Deidara's and Itachi's self-control. Hidan could learn a thing or two from them, but then again, he had always been easy to rile up.

"I hate this damned bond with the stupid bitch." Hidan muttered and turned to give Kakuzu a frustrated look. "I hate being a damned cat. I hate feeling more like a fucking animal than a fucking human while being a stupid cat. I hate the fucking affection it forces me to fucking feel towards the stupid, insufferable bitch." He added in a rage and turned to look outside and down into the backyard where he could see the source of all his frustrations twirling around like some kind of ballerina.

"I know. I don't particularly like the bond either but it seems like for as long as we're here, we have to accept the bond are there." Kakuzu said and entered the room and pushed the door closed with his food.

Hidan glanced briefly at his partner before turning his attention back to the girl in the garden below his window. Hidan hated the girl. He hated, no _despised_ ,the weakness she unknowingly forced upon him. He hated her for being so kind to them. He hated her for being so innocent and oblivious to her own femininity that did funny things to his stomach and mind. He hated her for waking up some long forgotten and buried part of him that he didn't want to know or remember. Most of all, though, he hated her for making him hate himself because he hated her.

"Have that damned Pretty Boy found a fucking way to get back home?" he asked his partner.

"No, but he is working on it." Kakuzu answered and turned to leave the room. "Try not to kill her, would you? We need her alive for now." He said and left.

Hidan glared at the retreating back of his partner and huffed loudly. He looked down at the dense girl in the garden again. Killing her would be so easy. She was so weak compared to him, that a simple flick with his hand would send her flying and eventually kill her. He growled to himself. He couldn't kill her, though. Just as Kakuzu had said, they needed her alive for now.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

I was standing in the far end of the garden where no light could reach me and was staring up at the night sky above me. The stars were so bright this night and I had already counted two shooting stars and made wishes at both of them. So enthralled by the magical view above I was that I didn't notice the male figure coming silently towards me.

"It's getting fucking colder by the fucking minute."

The swearing gave away pretty fast who it was that had joined me and I forced my heart to slow down. Oh, I was afraid of him but since he hadn't done anything to seriously harm me – if not counting the burning picture of a very nice backside in my mind – and as such I forced myself to be polite towards him.

"Hidan." I greeted with a small and tight smile and looked over at him. "I know, I just like to watch the stars. I've already counted two shooting stars." I informed him and turned my head upwards again.

The silence between us stretched and for a moment I thought he had left when I heard a rustling sound and looked over at him. He was holding a jacket out towards me with his face turned away from me. I smiled a little easier now and when my hand was mere inches from the jacket, there could be heard a loud poof and then smoke filled my view completely. Inside the house I heard yelling and more poof's.

I crouched down and looked down at the silver kitten that was standing in Hidan's place. I picked the jacket up from the ground and pulled it on and then reached out to pick up Hidan. I tucked him inside my jacket and kissed him on the top of his furry head.

"Thank you … Gorgeous." I whispered to him.

He huffed but it didn't sound objective and I turned my head upwards once again. I found it a thousand times easier to interact and be comfortable with the guys when they were in their kitten forms. I've no idea why it was like this but I guess it was because I just felt more comfortable with animals than humans in general.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

Kakuzu stopped in the hallway when he saw the other girl and one of the twins. He hadn't quite bothered to remember their names because for now, they weren't important enough for him to be concerned with and yet he had stopped and hidden in the shadows like some creep when he had noticed them in advance before they even had a chance to notice him. Or so he liked to tell himself, since he at least remembered one name but just didn't want to admit the tiny soft spot he had for that person in particular.

"Makayla, you _know_ who those guys are." The twin said intently and the girl merely shrugged.

Kakuzu wasn't able to see the girl's face but if the twins' face were anything to go by, she didn't wear a very interested expression at all. The twin let out a shaky breath, probably because he was getting riled up.

"Don't you care about Mia at all? We need to stop them before it's too late and they damage her to a point where she can't be repaired again."

"What do you think she is, Daniel? A car? Mia is a human and if anything, I'm pretty sure they can help her cope." The girl – Makayla – snapped and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course I don't think she's a car." Daniel said defensively and somewhat offended. "But you know how she is. She falls in love with kindness and pretty words. I don't want that to happen to her because none of those guys can be trusted with her fragile heart." Daniel added while he riled himself more and more up by the second.

"Fragile?" Makayla screeched in a low voice. "You think she's fragile?"

"All girls are fragile." Daniel huffed and Kakuzu almost felt sorry for the boy. "That's why boys need to protect them."

The stupidity of this boy was too much even compared with the stupidity of Hidan. The priest may be an incredibly stupid idiot but even he knew to be careful with words around women … unless he of course knew he could handle them easily.

"Fuck you, you little motherfucking sexist asshole." Makayla screeched, turned around and stormed down the hallway in the opposite direction but then she stopped, turned around and stomped all the way back to the boy. "If you ever call me fragile again, I am so going to pull you balls behind your head and tie them there." She added with a hiss and then stomped off again.

Kakuzu looked after the brunette and then back at the idiotic boy staring after his girlfriend with eyes like saucers and his mouth hanging open. He sighed. That would have been a sweet thing to say in his time and age but Kakuzu had learned the hard way, that modern women liked to think themselves independent.

He stepped towards the boy and made his presence known with a loud and obviously faked cough. The little idiot was so oblivious, Kakuzu doubted that the guy could protect anyone … including himself.

"What do _you_ want, Kakuzu?" Daniel asked when he had turned around and recognized the older man.

"That's right, you were the one with all the information about us." Kakuzu said and watched Daniel raise his chin in defiance the same way he had seen Mia do once or twice. "Do you think that your sister would be stupid enough to fall in love with one of us?" He asked gruffly.

"Yeah. I know Mia. She's so dense and oblivious, even towards her own wishes and desires, and she wouldn't know she had fallen in love with one of you before it was too late." Daniel said and looked down while clenching his fists tightly by his sides. "I don't wish to see her heart get broken by a bunch of guys that aren't even worthy of her love."

Kakuzu watched the way Daniels shoulders tensed and he narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"You've seen it happen to her before." Kakuzu said without bothering to disguise it as a question.

Daniel jumped and then tensed lightly. He glared up at the missing nin in his house and hated himself for being weaker than the guy in front of him and for not being able to protect his precious little sister.

"Yeah. I have. It was two years ago. The guy had taken an interest in Mia because of a bet with some of his friends." Daniels jaw clenched and the anger and hate made his eyes shine ominously. "He won but the prize for his victory was Mia's heart. She was devastated for a long time and even to this day, we can still feel how hurt she is sometimes."

Kakuzu shook his head. Boys. Real men wouldn't hurt a woman and the other way around. He sighed and got irritated at the small voice inside of his head telling him to hunt the bastard who hurt her down and punish him for it. Yup, the bond between them and Mia had made them think and act strangely. He sighed again and turned away from Daniel, not really caring about the boy anyway and made his way to the living room. He stopped when he saw Mia in the corner of his eyes. He turned his head and saw her standing with her head thrown back and eyes firmly set upon the stars above her.

A little way from her, he could see Hidan and he shook his head again when he saw the jacket in his hand. The priest really was an idiot for letting himself fall for her. Then again, Hidan had always been the one out of all of them to lose control over his temper and mood the quickest.

* * *

 **\\(•_•)/**

* * *

 **Hello guys, long time no see. :-O**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't find the inspiration for this chapter. I have no other excuses than that.**

 **I hope you like this chapter because it have been a bitch to write.**

 **Reviews, my lovelies, I really do love them.**


End file.
